Can Dreams be real or not?
by BuffyPet
Summary: Kai's a 15 year old boy, hes very shy and doesn't like the video game Kingdom Hearts. But what happens when his two best-friends make him play the game? What happens when the boy starts having *dreams* about three shota boys? Yaoi/Slash, OCs not all main characters
1. Chapter 1

_**Note: okay so this is my second story so plz be nice lol**_

_****__And a Special Thanks to Gin Nanashi for editing my Story for me_

_Chapter 1 quarter red heart_

"Fukooooo!" A short brown-haired boy moaned as a black-haired boy dragged him out of a large building that seemed to be a high school. "Come on Kai… Everyone's talking about it!"

The boy named Kai frowned and rolled his eyes, "Right, but this one is like what? The second game?"

The other boy sighed and turned to look at his friend. "Well, it's number three but that's not the point…" Fuko said, giving his shy friend a hard yank to get him moving once again, "Come on! We're meeting Sakura at my apartment!"

Kai let out a small groan as he was pulled down a small hill and towards a large brown building with different windows.

"'Sup Saku." Fuko called over to the pinkette sitting on the front steps.

Looking up at having her name called, the girl pushed herself up and smiled, "Hey guys! What's up?"

Kai grumbled as he stopped in front of the girl, causing her to raise a brow.

"Nothing much. Kai's just bitching." Fuko shrugged as Kai's face burned a bright red color before the latter quickly shook his head in order to clear his face and turned to look at his chattering friends.

Kai had to resist the urge to roll his eyes at the two as they secretly eyed each other: it was so painfully obvious that they liked each other.

His amber eyes scanned over his black-haired friend.

Fuko was a tall but thin boy with black curls with light blue high lights. Long story short, Fuko had dyed his hair blue a few years back on Halloween. He thought it looked good as he kept the blue highlights in afterwards. Fuko also had a straight face with high cheek bones along with short but thick eyelashes. His skin was tanned from swimming a lot and his face was covered in freckles as well. He's always wearing shorts with a sleeveless shirt.

Kai smiled a little before turning to look over his female friend.

Sakura had short and straight pink hair that stopped just under her shoulder blazes. No, she wasn't a natural pinkette; she was originally a blonde. Unlike Fuko, Sakura had clear skin; no freckles whatsoever. Her skin was pale from staying indoors during most of her free time, especially in the library. Her face was heart-shaped though she hid a part of that behind bandages that wrapped around her left eye. Whenever she was asked why, Sakura would always come up with a new story. Once, she had told them that she had gotten it when she went snowboarding; Fuko couldn't stop teasing her for weeks.

The pink-haired girl's normal attire consisted of a long scarf; she had a different color for each day of the week: Monday was blue, Tuesday green, Wednesday pink, Thursday white, Friday red, Saturday black, and Sunday was special: she would wear a rainbow-colored scarf.

Right now, the three were dressed in their black and white sailor school uniforms.

Kai giggled as he mentally reported their appearances before yelping loudly as he was suddenly pulled into the building by his friends.

"Hey Kai!" Sakura chirped, spinning around to face him.

"Hai?" Kai asked, shyly looking up at her smiling face.

"Didn't that new girl join your English class?" She asked, gaining Fuko's attention as well.

"New girl?" He asked, blinking as Sakura nodded. "Mm-hm, I think her name is umm… … … Minako! I think!"

Fuko blinked and sighed, "Minako, huh… … Hahaha, weird name!" The black-haired boy bursted out into laughter before looking at Kai as he put his hand on the boy's shoulder.

"Umm, Fuko… Minako isn't a weird name… In fact, it's really popular!" The brunet stated factually before yelping as Fuko trapped him into a headlock.

"Book nerd!" The older boy snorted as Sakura shook her head at the boys.

"I am _not_ a book nerd!" Kai cried, waving his arms around and struggling to get out his friend's grip.

"Are too!" Fuko laughed loudly as Kai began to kick out his legs.

"WHAAAAAA- You… You… … YOU ICE CREEP!" The brrunet cried as Fuko blinked and released his friend with a sweat-drop.

"Ice Creep?" He repeated while staring at his friend who blushed deep red. "Err… It was the only thing I could think of…"

Fuko just stared at his friend before busting out in laugher again.

"Boys!" Huffed a voice nearby, causing them to whirl around in surprise until they both saw Sakura walking up the steps.

"Hey, wait up!" The boys yelped in surprise as they rushed after the sole female who simply laughed and began to run up the stairs.

"Oh Fukooooo!" She teased, pulling out a silver key and waving it in the air.

Said boy's eyes widened and he skidded to a stop.

"What's wrong?" Kai asked, tilting his head as the boy started to frantically search through his pockets.

"Ohhh, that sly dog~" He said playfully, "She pick-pocketed me!"

Kai blinked before turning to look up the stairs in time to hear a soft click. "Umm Fuko? Wouldn't Sakura be able to umm lock us out?" Kai asked, playing with his fingers as Fuko gasped in realization, "You're right!" That said, he quickly rushed upstairs as Kai sighed in resignedly and followed his friend.

Once Kai caught up with his friend, he saw Fuko pressed up against a light blue door with the number four on it. "Come on, Saku~ Open the door!" He whined as a soft giggle was heard on the other side followed by a muffled voice, which was then followed by a familiar voice.

Fuko's eyebrow twitched irritably. "NO MOM! DON'T BELIEVE HER! SHE'S EVIL!" He suddenly shouted to the door, making Kai jump slightly before the door opened to show a glaring pink-haired girl.

"I'm evil now, am I?" She hissed, narrowing her eyes some more as Kai could swear that he saw Fuko shrink.

"Err… N-No!" Fuko said, shaking his head innocently as Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Right…" She sighed and turned to let the two into the Fuko's flat.

Walking in, Kai bowed to a tall woman whose black hair tied up in a ponytail with a white bow. "Thank you for having us over!" He blushed as looked into the woman's ruby eyes. She giggled at the greeting and hugged him tightly. "Aww, Kai, even though I've known you for four years now, you're still as adorable as ever." She cooed softly before letting go of the boy as he smiled back and corrected, "Four and a half!"

"Muuum~" Fuko whined, popping up next to the brunet while staring up at his mother with tearing eyes. "Muuum, how could you~?" He whimpered and pouted as his mother tapped his head.

"Oh please, I was the one to create that look." She chuckled, amused that her son thought The Pout™ would work on her, and turned to walk back into the kitchen.

Disappointed, Fuko frowned and huffed before grabbing Kai's arm and dragging him into his bedroom to see that Sakura had already set up the PlayStation 2 and had just inserted the game.

Kai watched as Fuko plopped down on top of his bed; Sakura passed him the remote.

"Come on Kai. You'll love this!" She said, pulling the boy down next to her on the floor as the game started, "This is going to be a long couple of hours… … Kingdom Hearts FOR THE WIN!"

Kai watched as a rather attractive boy with light blue eyes appeared on the screen. He had messy brown hair that was a little similar to his own and was dressed in a black and red outfit with hints of blue and a matching small hoodie.

The strange boy had a happy-go-lucky grin stretched across his cherubic face.

Kai swallowed a large lump that suddenly stuck in the back of his throat as a swarm of butterflies fluttered within his stomach. He felt really nervous for some reason but quickly shook his head to throw off the feeling before turning to look at his friends. "Who's that?"

Sakura glanced over at him and then turned back to the screen with a smile. "That's Sora. He's the main character of the series!"

Kai nodded as his lips made a small circle-shape before he turned back to the screen just in time to see two new characters appear: a silver-haired boy with green eyes along with a girl that looked a little like Sakura but had red hair and blue eyes instead of his friend's respective pink and green.

"Sora!" The girl called out, rushing up to said boy who (as Kai would later swear to be true) winked at the camera. Kai glanced at his friend to see if they saw it but apparently they hadn't. "Maybe it was a part of the game?" He wondered to himself though his gut was telling him that it wasn't.

Later that day, after Kai had gotten a phone call from his mother asking him to come home, the brunet was making his way down the road towards home.

When he left, he didn't understand why but it felt like he was being followed and yet every time he turned to look no one was there.

But what creeped him out the most was the fact that it felt like someone was watching–no–_checking_ him out. And that feeling sent a cold shiver shooting up his spine.

Sighing, Kai pushed the creepy thought to the back of his mind as he saw his small house up ahead.

Walking into his beloved home, he smiled as he saw a familiar woman with long brown hair that curled at the end and rushed towards her in order to hug her from behind.

"I'm home, Mom!" He grinned as the woman turned around and hugged him back tightly, laughing gently.

"Are you hungry?" She asked, pulling away a bit to look him over as Kai blinked. Now that she mentioned it, he didn't feel hungry at all. Strange considering the fact that he hadn't eaten at all today… Maybe he was tired instead?

"No…" Kai mumbled, shaking his head before rubbing his forehead softly in thought. "I'm tired though." He declared, looking up at his mother with a smile.

She returned it with a worried frown and felt his forehead before smiling back, "Ah… Maybe you should turn in early tonight, just in case."

Kai blinked before smiling as he blushed and nodded. "Hai… I think I'm going to go to b-b-be~" He was cut off by his own loud yawn as his mother laughed. "You go do that, love!"

Kai smiled sleepily before he turned and walked up the stairs towards his bedroom.

Pushing the door open, he slipped in and yawned again as he looked around his room. The walls were a plain white color and the floor was covered with a dark blue carpet. Underneath his bedroom window was his double bed, well worn from being passed down to him from his older brother.

Walking over to his dresser, Kai stripped down before putting on a plain white shirt and a pair of clean boxes before slipping into his bed and curling up comfortably.

But he didn't fall straight into dreamland as a familiar flutter of butterflies began to swarm in the pit of his stomach.

Groaning softly, Kai ignored the feeling and allowed his eyes to slide close, letting the endless darkness overtake him, pulling him into the calming blackness.

"…."

"…"

"….Wake up…."

"…..Hello…..Wake up…."

Groaning again, Kai let his eyes flutter open to meet with soft blue eyes. Letting out startled yelp, he pushed himself away from the person and stumbled into a… tree?

"W-What the?" He gasped, finally looking around to see himself on a familiar beach. "Where am I?" He whispered in awe before snapping back to attention upon hearing a soft girlish giggle.

Turning around, he swallowed at the sight of a familiar looking girl with short red hair that fell just below her shoulder blades. She was dressed in a pink dress with black buckles strapped over it. "Hi! I'm Kairi!" She greeted happily, holding out her hand for the confused boy to shake.

Kai stared at the hand for a second before shaking it. "Hi… I'm-" He began when a childish voice cut him off with a loud, "KAI!"

Snapping to the call, Kai felt his eyes widened as the familiar fluttering feelings in his stomach acted up again and stared at the boy walking up to them.

"I know who you are!" He laughed, stopping next to the redhead who giggled at Kai's expression.

"Yeah, well…err…I have no idea what say next!" Kai grumbled to himself but the other two heard it loud and clear as they began laughing, making the young brunet blush brightly. "Don't worry too much about it, Kai!" The other brunet chuckled as he and Kairi calmed themselves down.

"Err… Okay…?" Kai began but suddenly stopped as the boy's name slipped from his mind. 'What was it again…?'

The boy watched him carefully with a very cute pout. "Come on~" He said, stepping closer to the brunet with a teasing smile. "I'll give you a hint! It starts with an S!" The strange boy moved closer so that they were almost touching.

Having the boy so close made Kai feel funny. His head felt fuzzy and he wasn't able to think clearly. And so, he did the only thing he could think of at a time like this. He placed his hands on the boy's shoulder and pushed him backwards in order to put some space between them.

"Why'd you do that for?" The other boy whined.

"N-No reason!" Kai mumbled, blushing redder than before as Kairi giggled at the scene in front of her, making the two boys turn to her in confusion.

"Tsk, tsk. It's not nice to tease people, Sora!" She giggled as Kai's eyes widened in thought.

"Oh yeah… That's it… Sora… Kairi… Then… this is… … Kingdom Hearts… … WHAT THE FUDGE?" His train of thought abruptly crashed.

"Kairi~ You just gave away the game!" Sora pouted before shaking his head and smirking. "Nevermind. There's plenty of time for more _fun games_." Sora said, licking his lips at the last two words, which made Kai shiver. The shy boy quickly looked down, wondering if that shiver was from fear or...

"Umm, Kai?" Kairi suddenly called out to the boy, who looked up at her in confusion. "Err…umm…!" She mumbled something under her breath as a blush burned on her cheeks.

Tilting his head in confusion, Kai blinked as Kairi waved a hand at what he was wearing.

"Huh?" Kai blinked and looked down before his face turned into a tomato as realization dawned on him.

He screamed as Sora laughed at him.

-Later-

"T-Thank you." Kai mumbled, pulling at the oversized red shirt that he was now dressed in as he fidgeted around in his black shorts. He was still embarrassed over the fact that he was walking around in his nighttime underwear.

"Don't mention it." Sora said, waving his hand around with a teasing grin. "Even though I quite enjoyed the view." He suddenly smirked before pouting when Kairi (who was sitting next to the boy) smacked him over the head.

"That's not funny, Sora." She scolded lightly before turning back to Kai with a smile. "You're welcome to stay here for as long as you like! I have a feeling that we'll be seeing you around a _lot_." She giggled as Sora suddenly had a wide smirk playing across his face.

Kai didn't like the feeling that he was on the butt of some great secret.

"Yeah, well… D-Don't think too much of it… I-I'm gonna g-go home as soon as I g-get the chance." Kai said, looking away and not seeing Sora look at him with a raised brow and a cocky smirk on his face. But just as fast as it came, it was gone again as Kai turned back to the two.

"So I'm guessing I'm on Destiny Island?" Kai asked, trying to sound bold but the squeak that came out only made him blush deeper.

"Yes, that's right. This is Destiny Island." Kairi affirmed, nodding her head while smiling, as a hurt gasp came from Sora who glared at the innocent brunet. "How come you couldn't remember _my_ name but you remember the damn island's name?" He asked with a pout.

Kai struggled not to look at the boy straight in the eyes as he felt the same damn butterflies fluttering around again. Instead, Kai simply shrugged as Sora huffed and crossed his arms in a sulk. Kairi bopped him over the head again.

"Kairi~" Sora whined yet again while rubbing his head.

"Stop moping like a little baby." She huffed before jumping up and smiling down at Kai, "Come on! I'll show you around the island."

"Whaaa- How come you get to show him around?" Sora sulked as Kairi sighed again.

"Sora~ Stop being a selfish bastard and pull yourself together~" Kairi sang back as Sora groaned. "Yeah, yeah. I know… I know… I just can't help it…" Sora grumbled, partly to himself and partly to his red-haired friend, causing Kairi to smile knowingly.

"Huh…? What in the world are you two going on about?" Kai asked, feeling very confused. It was almost like they knew he was going to be coming here… which they shouldn't since he certainly didn't… unless… they did…?

Kairi suddenly patted him on the head. "Don't worry about it." She said happily, "You'll find out soon enough."

Kai sighed at this generic response and nodded in defeat. "F-fine…" He pouted lightly as Kairi dusted herself off and smiled.

"Come on. Let me show you around!" She said, holding out a hand for the boy to grasp. Kai nodded a thanks as she helped him off of the ground. "You coming?" Kairi asked her old friend from over her shoulder with a raised brow.

THUD!

"Yep!" Sora chirped, blushing ever so slightly as he rushed after the two.

Kairi leaned over to Kai's ear. "He's blushing because he tripped over!" Kai couldn't help himself as he began to giggle.

Following the redhead, Kai looked around at the very brightly colored buildings that passed by.

"Wow… Everything's so bright…" Kai mumbled to himself as a soft chuckle came from next to him, making Kai jump a little.

"It's almost like you've never seen houses before!" Sora smiled at him as Kai blushed. "Oh, err, I have. I meant I just haven't seen such brightly colored ones before!" Kai clarified as Sora made a small o-shape with his lips in understanding.

"Hey, look! There's Riku." Sora suddenly said, pointing up ahead as a taller silver-haired boy walked over to them.

"'Sup Riku!" Sora grinned as the two bumped fists before Riku turned to Kai and smiled.

"Nice to finally meet you, Kai." He said, patting the boy on the head as Kai blinked and noticed that Riku had the same smile on his face as the other two did. "They're definitely keeping something from me…" Kai thought with a small frown, feeling rather perturbed.

"What's wrong?" Kairi asked, leaning around to look at the boy's face.

"Err… Nothing…" Kai mumbled looking away.

She watched him carefully for a moment before shaking her head and brightening up. "I know! Let's go get some slushies!" She smiled as Riku and Sora agreed happily.

"Er… S-Slushies?" Kai asked, blinking a little.

"Oh, they're drinks made of ice and they're really, really good!" Sora grinned, grabbing the brunet's hand and pulling him off to a bleacher.

Later on, Kai had either followed or been dragged (in Sora's case) around the island. He had seen every inch of this damn island and he still hadn't seen or found any clue as to how to get home. And to make things worse, the characters whom he was stuck with seemed to be keeping a big secret from him.

"Hmm… Hey, are you listening to me?" Sora asked, staring at Kai who looked up at him before noticing that it was just him and Sora now since the other two had gone home.

Kai smiled sheepishly. "Sorry. I zoned out there for a moment… What were you saying?" Kai asked shyly as Sora grinned and scratched the back of his head. "I said, you'll be staying at my house tonight, okay?" Sora asked as Kai blushed deep red as he saw the other boy lick his lips.

"What's happening to me?" Kai thought as he felt like he should be preparing for something big. "H-Hai… T-That's okay!" He nodded as Sora smirked. "Then follow me!" He said, leading the boy off.

"This is my baby!" Sora grinned, raising his arms out. Kai looked up and saw the most reddish house he had ever seen. But, all in all, it was a perfect match for the boy next to him.

"Oh, umm, it's very…..red!" Kai mumbled as Sora chuckled.

"Yes, it's very red." Sora nodded before pulling him into the house.

Once inside, Kai noticed that it was quite cold but the house itself was very clean. "Do you… Do you live alone?" He asked, looking at the blue-eyed boy who nodded in reply. "Yep…" Sora shrugged and turned the lights on. "You hungry?" He asked, walking to the kitchen as Kai followed.

It was strange. Before, Kai wasn't even a little bit hungry. But now, he was staving.

"Y-Yeah!" He nodded as Sora looked at him from over his shoulder and grinned. "Then you should try ramen. It's the best!" Sora said, taking out two orange pots.

"R-Ramen?" Kai asked, sitting at the table and watching the boy turn on his boiler before turning and walking over to Kai to take a seat next to him.

"You said earlier that you had never seen very bright house before… so… what's your, err, world like?" Sora asked, tapping his fingers against the table and looking rather anxious, as if he was excited for something.

Kai blinked before smiling shyly. "It's plain… The buildings aren't very colorful… unless you're very rich 'cause then you live in a fantasy house." Kai explained, looking around before looking back at the blue-eyed boy gazing intently at him. "You don't seem to like rich people much," Sora chuckled as Kai blushed in embarrassment. "Well, I'm n-not sure about your w-world but in mine r-rich people are s-snobs!" The young brunet retorted softly.

"Hehe, snobs!" Sora snickered before getting up and walking over to the pots in order to pour hot water in; he quickly returned to Kai. "What about friends? Do you have any? And who are they?" Sora asked, sitting back down.

"Friends? Oh, well, I have two. And it's kind of ironic…" Kai smiled sheepishly.

"Let me guess. A girl and a boy?" Sora grinned as Kai nodded.

"That's right. Sakura and Fuko… They're my only friends… I'm… I'm too shy so I haven't got a lot…" Kai said slowly, "In my world, if you're shy, then people don't like you…" Kai shrugged sadly before gasping loudly as he was suddenly pulled forward into a hot lip-lock with the other brunet.

Kai felt his eyes fluter close as Sora pressed his lips closer to the boy. Kai suddenly jumped a little as something wet and hot pressed against his bottom lip, asking for entrance. Kai was torn between opening his mouth and letting in Sora's tongue or keeping his mind in check by keeping his mouth closed.

Well, it would seem that Kai took too long to decide since Sora suddenly reached up and yanked his head backwards, making Kai gasp and letting Sora in. Kai shivered as he felt the wet muscle trace around his mouth, not leaving any place untouched. Both boys moaned as their tongues wrapped around each other, rubbing and tasting. Kai could feel a tightness build up from under the boxers he had on.

Sora pressed hard against the boy. He wanted more… and more… Kai was like some sort of drug… addicting and dangerous… but he had to be patient.

Pulling away with a soft pop, Kai looked up at the other as his face burned bright red. That was his first kiss, he thought in a daze. Blinking rapidly to clear his mind, Kai opened his mouth to ask him something when Sora suddenly pressed a finger against Kai's pale lips and winked. "Ramen's ready!" Sora cheered happily and got up.

Kai sighed before turning back to the table and scanning over it as it suddenly became very interesting to him when a large bowl of noodles, ham, and egg was placed in front of him.

To be completely honest, he had completely forgotten about his hungry stomach due to a certain… event… so, when his stomach growled at the delicious scent, he had to force himself to slow down or else risk choking.

A heavy gaze fell on him and Kai blushed as shivers ran down his spine.

Glancing out from the corner of his eyes, he nibbled on his bottom lip as he noticed Sora was watching him eat.

Trembling a little, Kai put down his fork. "I'm… I'm tired. Can I go to bed please?" He asked, looking down at his lap as he heard the chair next to him move across the floor.

Kai jumped a little when he felt a hand land on his shoulder firmly. "Sure…" Sora's voice echoed in his ears. "Just follow me…." Sora said, pulling away from the shorter brunet who turned and pushed himself to follow the other out of the room.

Sora led him into another room where there was a double bed with blue sheets. Kai looked around and noticed that the room wasn't very tidy as it had a few boxers and shirts lying around on the floor but, other than that, it was fine.

"This is my room… Sorry, I only have one bed since I live alone. Ehehe…" Sora said, embarrassed as he rubbed the back of his head. "I'll take the floor."

Kai blinked and turned to him in surprise. "What? No…. I… I can't kick you out of your own bed…" Kai sputtered, waving his arms around cutely and making Sora chuckle.

"Then why don't we share it? … It's big enough." He shrugged as Kai blushed but followed him to the bed. "Which side do you want?" Sora asked, stretching his arms out.

"Oh, umm, I don't mind." Kai said as he began poking his fingers together. "Ah, okay then… If you don't mind, then I'll take the left side." Sora smiled as he walked around the bed, yanked off his shorts, and jumped into his side with a contented grin.

"O-Oh, okay." Kai nodded and blushed as he pulled off his own shorts, leaving himself with his borrowed shirt and blue-white boxers, before he slipped into the bed next to Sora.

Curling up on his side, Kai couldn't help but think about his family. "I-I wonder if t-they have noticed I'm gone?" Kai thought as he let his eyes flutter close.

The boy slowly felt himself begin to doze off when he felt two warm arms suddenly wrap around his waist.

Kai's eyes suddenly snapped open as a warm body suddenly pressed up against his back.

"Umm S-Sora?" He mumbled as his face flushed a light red though it quickly darkened when he became acutely aware of the other's contour.

"Hmmm?" Came Sora's sleepy reply from behind him.

Kai shivered he could feel Sora's lips press softly against the back of Kai's neck.

"You're a little c-close there…" Kai laughed nervously.

"Oh… M'sorry." Sora mumbled before pressing himself closer to other boy, making him gasp.

"Better?" Sora asked as Kai opened his mouth to answer him but he couldn't make a sound as Sora had moved his hand slowly towards Kai's special place.

Kai's hips arched as Sora's hand brushed briefly against him, trailing along his thighs before coming back and harshly rubbing against his hardening length.

"Ah!" Kai gasped as his eyes widened. His mind raced with panic at the new feeling that began to spread between his pale legs as Sora began to nibble and suck along the curve of his neck, making Kai whimper.

The shorter brunet gasped as he was suddenly thrusted onto his back, staring up into the other's deep blue eyes that glinted with desire. A shiver shot up the younger boy's spine as Kai noticed that the older boy was now straddling him.

"S-Sora-" Kai began but was cut off as Sora slammed his lips down and against his own. Dazed, Kai registered the fact that his lips were going to bruise by tomorrow if Sora continued to kiss him like this.

Sora shifted so as to suck on Kai's bottom lip, making said boy gasp at the pleasant sensation, and immediately took advantage of the moment, shoving his tongue in and exploring the younger boy's moist cavern. He skimmed over Kai's teeth and gums before moving onto his tongue, rubbing against it sensually before luring the shy one into his own mouth so he could suckle it.

Kai's eyes widened and fluttered close as he moaned. The way Sora teased him was making him shiver with intense emotions. All too soon, Sora released Kai's swollen mouth as Kai panted heavily.

"S-Sora, w-why?" Kai asked quietly, unsure of his current feelings, but Sora simply smiled at him before attacking his neck. "S-Sora!" Kai gasped as the older boy ran his hands down Kai's sides towards the hem of his shirt.

Sora sucked at a piece of Kai's neck, holding the skin in between his lips for a moment before pulling away with a soft pop. Glazed blue eyes scanned the area before smirking at the blue and purple mark that was beginning to form. With a jolt, Kai realized that he had been given a hickey but he couldn't dwell on it as Sora suddenly ripped his shirt over his head and threw it across the room.

"N-No S-Sora." Kai barely managed a protest.

Sora blinked and allowed his eyes to scan Kai's torso as he soon became interested in the two small round buds that he knew Kai was purposely hiding behind his arms. Grabbing both arms, the blue-eyed boy yanked them away and pinned them against the bed before leaning down and flicking Kai's right bud.

Smirking at the vocal response he got from the normally shy boy, Sora started to circle around the nipple, making Kai let loose a mew. Sora hummed as he nipped and sucked harshly, causing the smaller boy to gasp aloud.

"No-no s-s-stop!" Kai whispered as Sora glanced up at him before glancing down as he pulled away from Kai's chest and smirked. "But my little friend begs to differ." Sora said with a leering smirk as his ground his hips against Kai's.

Kai trembled as he felt something very hard press against the spot in between his legs. "N-N-No I d-d-" Kai began but trailed off as he watched Sora lean backwards and pulled off his own shirt, throwing it across the room before looking down and winking. "See something you like?" He purred as Kai blushed and looked away. "N-No I-" Kai mumbled before moaning as Sora nibbled on his neck.

As the blue-eyed boy kissed alongside the other boy's neck, his hands silently traced down to Kai's boxers making him gasp in shock as he was suddenly exposed.

Sora looked down and let out a soft purr as he ran a finger straight down the middle of Kai's ball sack, making Kai wiggle a little as he covered his face with his hands.

Hearing a chuckle, Kai peeked out though his fingers and gasped as Sora wrapped his hand fully around Kai's member. "S-Sora…" He gasped, throwing his head back as the boy began to pump his fist.

Up and down, up and down, Kai watched as the hand moved up and then down, sending pleasure spikes up his spine, as his breath came out in hard gasps.

"Kai~" Sora purred, watching him writhe in pleasure before licking his lips. "Are you going to come for me?"

Hearing the sexual question, the boy became aware of the tightness that was bubbling deep within his stomach but he ignored it and shook his head. "N-No…" Kai whimpered and tried to move away from the blue-eyed boy only to have the boy grab his hips and speed up his pumps. "Are you going to _come_ for me?" Sora asked again.

Kai moaned as his hips bucked. "N-No-AHHHHHH~" Kai cried as warm white sticky substance blasted all over Sora's hand. "Well look, Kai, you did come for me~" Sora smirked as he brought his hand up to his nose and sniffed it. "Smells good!" Sora smirked wider as Kai placed his hands on his cheeks and began to shake his head when Sora started to clean his hand with his own mouth.

After he was done Sora looked at Kai and licked his lips. "Tastes so good…" He whispered before disappearing from the amber-eyed boy's sight.

Blinking a little, Kai looked around in confusion when he suddenly felt something hot and wet touch his member, causing him to snap his gaze downwards to see a bob of brown hair.

His hips arched as Sora licked off the pre-cum. Sora moaned at the taste, so sweet, almost honey-like, but the blue-eyed boy could swear that he tasted a hint of lemon.

Kai gasped as he felt Sora tease his slit. Going by instinct, Kai grabbed Sora's spiky locks, pushing his face closer to his re-hardened member as the blue-eyed sucked on the head harshly. "Ohhh~" Kai moaned as Sora ran his tongue across his slit again as Kai felt the same tightness in the pit of his stomach.

The amber-eyed boy choked out a gasp as his hips arched and he explode into Sora's mouth who moaned at the addicting taste.

Swallowing all of the white substance, Sora smirked and stood up before leaning down to give Kai a soft loving kiss on his lip. When he pulled away, the blue-eyed boy pulled down his own boxers, showing off his hard-on.

Kai blushed deeply but couldn't tear his gaze away. Sora smirked and gently brushed his fingers down his own chest, trailing over a pert nipple and making his way down to his standing length. Grasping it, he moaned softly as he rubbed it slowly, making sure to keep an eye on the younger brunet. Sora licked his lips as he saw the other's penis give a twitch upon seeing his show and age a sharp thrust into his hand before crawling back onto the bed. Giving the boy a quick lick on his member, Sora positioned himself in between the other's legs and lifted Kai's right leg onto his shoulder.

Eyeing the small pink entrance, Sora leaned down as his wet tongue darted out and circled around the entrance, teasing Kai a little before slipping into the hole. Kai tensed up at the intrusion before relaxing into the hot sensation.

When Sora pulled away, he glanced at Kai's flushed face before slowly sliding in a finger, making Kai hiss in pain. "Relax… It'll feel a lot better." Sora whispered gently as he began to move around. Kai flinched a little and tried to relax but the foreign movements caused him to tense regardless.

Seeing this, Sora leaned forward and began to lick Kai gently across his member, making the boy let out mewing sounds. Sora smirked at this as he added another finger, which went unnoticed as the amber-eyed boy focused on his skilled tongue.

"S-Sora…" Kai moaned as said boy licked and tasted his slit. Kai grasped the boy's hair once again as he felt the familiar tightness in his guts. "I'm g-go-" But sadly he was robbed of his chance to orgasm as Sora suddenly leaned back and smiled at Kai's moan of disappointment.

Licking his lips, Sora winked. "Don't worry Kai… I'm going to make you feel really good." With that said, Sora lifted his leg over Kai's left leg and wrapped his right arm around the leg he was holding up. Using his other hand, he guided his hard member towards the other's slackened entrance. With a final glance of concern at the panting boy, Sora slowly entered him.

Kai gasped at the pain of losing his virginity as tears started to spill from his clenched eyes and whimpered pitifully.

Forcing himself to not let loose, Sora bit his bottom lip as he looked at Kai and leaned over to him to gently massage the side of his face. "I'll… I'll wait for you to adjust." He whispered hoarsely, trying to control himself, as Kai sniffed and nodded.

For what seemed like years for Sora, Kai finally nodded his head to let the boy know he can move. Sora nodded and slowly began to move his hips while watching Kai's face.

Kai trembled a little as he dug his fingernails into the skin of his palms, waiting for the pain to leave as he flinched again when Sora twisted his hips a little and began to thrust in a new direction.

Suddenly, Sora brushed against a secret spot inside of him, causing pleasure to rush through him. "AH… do… do that again S-Sora!" Kai moaned as his back arched to further engulf the other's length. Sora smirked at this development. "And Bingo was his name-o~" Sora purred as he repositioned himself and thrusted again and again to hit that same spot over and over again, causing Kai to shiver and mew each time as Sora hit his prostate.

"H-Harder…" Kai whimpered as Sora sped up and started to press harder and deeper into the amber-eyed beauty under him.

Feeling the tightness all around him, Sora soon joined in with Kai's moans as he continued to thrust into that delicious hole, feeling coils of heat tightening within himself. Soon, he felt the amber-eyed boy suddenly clench up even tighter all around him. "S-SORA I'M GOING TO-" Kai began. "M-ME TOO!" Sora agreed with a low moan before grabbing the other's head and slamming his lips against Kai's as they came together.

Feeling satisfied, Sora closed his eyes and nuzzled his nose against Kai's blushing cheeks before suddenly tensing and pulling away to see the other boy fading in and out of focus.

A sad sigh left the older brunet's lips as he gently kissed the younger one's forehead, "Looks like I have to let you go now… I have to let the other two get their turn as well… No matter, I'll have more go's with you in the future!"

Amber eyes snapped open as Kai gasped and sat up to look around the dark but familiar room.

"M-My bedroom?" Kai wondered, confused. "M-must've been a dream then… … … … Yeah… Just a really realistic dream…" The brunet murmured before yawning and snuggling back into his bed happily, never noticing the light red glow of a small quarter-heart appearing on his back.

_**Note: so was it good? plz review okay^^**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Note: okay so this is my second story so plz be nice lol**_

_****__And a Special Thanks to Gin Nanashi for editing my Story for me_

_Chapter 2: Quarter of a Blue Heart_

A soft yawn filtered through the air as amber eyes fluttered open upon feeling warm sunlight dance across his face. Sitting up and rubbing his eyes, the brown-haired boy yawned again before carefully swinging his legs over the side of his bed.

Pushing himself off of the bed with a soft creak, the sleepy boy wobbled over to his bathroom, which was attached to his bedroom.

Leaning over to the handle, the boy watched tiredly as warm water started to spray from the tap and smiled lightly. Kai turned around and stretched his arms out as he wiggled his hips before freezing when he noticed his state of dress, or lack there of anyway.

"When did I take off my clothes?" He wondered aloud while rubbing his head before shrugging it off, believing that he had simply got up in the middle of the night and undressed. His bed was a little wet so maybe he started to sweat during the night and stripped off his clothes to cool down?

Turning to check on his shower, Kai stepped into the water and allowed the hot water to relax his muscles before moving to wash his hair.

After rinsing out the shampoo, Kai let his hands run down his neck before hissing as he felt a small sting. Shrugging it off as a sore muscle from sleeping strangely, the amber-eyed boy turned around and grabbed a fluffy towel before stepping out of the shower.

He quickly slipped on his familiar white and black sailor uniform before grabbing his brown leather bag, swinging it over his shoulder as he moved to exit his bedroom.

"Morning Mom!" Kai called out the greeting, walking into the kitchen as his mother turned to him and smiled. "Ah, good morning sweetie… Did you sleep well?" She asked, walking over to him while holding a plate of toast.

Looking up, Kai blinked a few times while thinking back to his… interesting dream. "Umm, I-I g-guess I d-did…" He mumbled quietly upon feeling his stomach flutter with anxious butterflies once again at the mere thought of his dream. The boy shivered. "It felt so real…." He thought in a daze as he slowly nibbled on his food. In a largely ignored part of his mind, he realized once more that he wasn't hungry… in fact, he felt quite full.

Sighing, Kai pushed his plate away and stood up. "Well, I'm off… I'll see you later Mom." The amber-eyed boy smiled in thanks and waved at his mother before rushing to the front door.

Pushing the door open, Kai yelped when he came face to face with his pink-haired friend. "Oh! I was just about to knock for you…" Sakura laughed happily as Kai smiled sheepishly and nodded before following her down the walkway.

"Let's go get Fuko." She suggested as they turned a corner just in time to see a familiar figure. A wide smile adorned her lips as Sakura raised her hand and waved. "Fuko!" She called over to the boy who quickly turned at the short greeting and grinned at the two as he rushed over to them.

"Sup guys?" He grinned, waving his hand in the air.

"Nothing much but come on! If we don't hurry, we'll be late for school!" Sakura said, rushing past him.

Fuko turned to his friend with a frown. "What's up with her?"

Kai blinked and shrugged. "Maybe she's PMS-ing!"

Fuko blinked back and placed a finger on his chin. "Hm… Hey… What's PMS-ing?" He asked rather naively, causing Kai's face to turn bright red. "WHAT? Our PSHE-teacher explained it to us last week!" He cried, waving his arms around as Fuko shrugged innocently. "I fell asleep?"

Kai groaned before shaking his head and running after his female friend as Fuko blinked. "Wait…? You're not going to tell me?" He whimpered before rushing after his friends.

Sitting in his seat in the back of the room, Kai rested his head on his arms as he moaned softly when the room started to fill with his peers.

"Oh Kai~" A snobby voice called out to him, causing him to sit up and stare at the older boy in front of him.

"Hey Milo." Kai muttered, rubbing the back of his head as he scanned the other boy. He was a blond whose hair was gelled back and, being a fellow student, was dressed in the same black and white sailor uniform as Kai.

"What do you want?" Kai asked, feeling a bit wary while tilting his head to look at the frowning boy.

"Fine. Be that way… I just wanted to know who you were with last night is all!" Milo grumbled as he spun around and sulked away.

Kai watched him in confusion. "Who I was with last night?" Kai thought, feeling quite baffled before recalling his dream and blushing lightly. But he quickly shook his head so as to clear away such thoughts and turned to the entering teacher, zoning out as she began her lecture.

After school, Kai frowned as he walked to meet up with his friends. Milo's words kept repeating in his head–"I just wanted to know who you were with last night is all!"–but he cleared away his thoughts as he saw Sakura and Fuko talking amongst themselves.

"Hey guys!" Kai smiled, stopping in front of the two.

"Hiya Kai. We're going to go play Kingdom Hearts again tonight. Wanna come?" Sakura asked, holding her hands behind her back.

Kai blushed as he thought about the blue-eyed boy again.

"S-Sure!" Kai nodded shyly as Fuko raised an eyebrow in suspicion and threw his arm over Kai's shoulder, leaning close and whispering slyly. "Last night… you didn't go home, did you? … Kai, you sly dog! You hooked up with a girl, didn't you! Well…I never~" He sang before busting into laughter.

"Wha…?" Kai blinked in confusion as he tried to wrap his thoughts around what his friend said.

"So~ Do I know her?" Fuko asked and again Kai blinked before gasping in realization and shaking his head furiously. "What- NO!" Kai yelled, pushing away from the boy and running to catch up with Sakura.

Once they reached Fuko's apartment, they started to make their way up the stairs.

Now, as you may have already guessed, Kai's generally a nice guy (It's true!) but when he's greatly annoyed (as rare as it is) all he wants to do is to just swing his fists at something (or, in this case, some_one_). Luckily, of course, he had enough self control to stop himself but that didn't mean that Fuko wasn't still getting on his quickly fraying nerves. In all honesty, Kai didn't know what the boy was going on about but, from the way Fuko kept going on about a girl he was with last night, he had a small idea.

"Hello again." Kai smiled at Fuko's mother who giggled and ruffled his hair. "Hello Kai!" She winked before turning and walking away.

"What's up with everyone today…?" Kai thought, feeling like he missed something but quickly shook off the thought as he turned and rushed into Fuko's room to see Sakura holding the remote this time. He then turned to look at the screen and noticed that Fuko was putting in the disc.

Taking a seat next to the pinkette, Kai yawned as he watched Sakura start to play the game.

Kai blinked as he watched a male, dressed in a black robe with metal buckles across his chest, appear on the screen. "I wish I could remember!" A voice said from the TV as the male slowly pulled down his hood to show a very cute boy with blond hair that was twisted a little at the top and baby blue eyes.

"Aww~ He's so cute~" Sakura said happily as two other people appeared next to the blonde: a female with black hair and a male with fiery red hair.

"You must really like him." Kai mused aloud, turning to look at his pink-haired friend.

"Of course she does! She's the captain of the Roxas Fan Club!" Fuko groaned, plopping down next to them with irritation written across his face.

"Roxas?" Kai echoed with a blink as Sakura nodded after bopping Fuko over the head. "Yeah, that's his name!" Kai nodded in understanding and turned back to the screen to watch the now-identified blond.

Kai blinked as he felt bees starting to buzz around in his stomach. The feeling was different from when he first saw Sora but he blushed all the same as he continued to watch the game when the boy suddenly glanced up at him and smiled before looking back down.

Glancing over to his friends, Kai frowned when they didn't react. "I guess that's supposed to happen too…?" He thought though his guts were telling him that it wasn't.

After some time, Kai yawned and stood up, smiling sleepily at his two friends. "Well, I'm tired now so I'm gonna go on home." He declared, rubbing his eye to wake himself up a bit as his friends nodded distractedly and said goodbye.

On his way home, Kai groaned and scratched his neck when an older male on a bike suddenly came down next to him. "Hey shorty!" The newcomer smirked as Kai glared back. "Don't call me that." The amber-eyed boy hissed, causing the other to laugh out loud.

The older boy was a brunet with short and messy hair along with amber eyes. In fact, he looked very similar to Kai himself! But his distinguishing mark was a scare going from his ears to his nose.

"But you _are_ short bro!" The boy said, ruffling his hair as Kai sighed and stared blankly at his older brother.

"So where are you going at this time of the night?" Kai asked, noticing that his brother was going in the opposite direction.

"Work!" His brother huffed, causing Kai to giggle. "You really don't like to work, huh."

His brother smiled and patted him on the head. "Nope. But I do need the money so… yeah. Anyway, you should get home before it gets dark!" His brother advised as he began to ride away.

Kai watched his brother for a moment before turning and walking up the hill to his house.

Walking in, Kai looked around and noticed that he was alone. "Mom?" He called out with a blink and walked into the kitchen to see a small note attached to the fridge.

Picking it up, Kai ran his eyes over the familiar writing a few times before sighing.

_Gone out. Be back before 10._ _Food's in the oven._

_~Mum_

Turning around, the amber-eyed boy opened the oven and peered inside to see leftover food before sticking out his tongue. "EW~" Kai moaned and quickly closed the oven before standing up straight. Ignoring the oven, Kai favored to make himself a small cheese sandwich and made his way into the living room to watch a bit of TV before bed.

Yawning, Kai felt his head drop again before forcing himself to stay awake to see what happens at the end of his show: it was just getting to the good part after all.

However, he quickly found himself dozing off again and growled to himself. "Fine! I'll go to bed!" Kai hissed to no one in particular before standing up, irritated that he was tired while wanting to finish his show.

Walking up to his bedroom, Kai rubbed a hand down his neck before flinching.

Blinking in confusion, Kai rushed into his bathroom and looked into the mirror. His eyes widened as his jaw dropped open. There on his neck was a small but still noticeable red mark. "A-A h-hickey…!" He gasped loudly before he noticed his lips were a little red and looked sore. Everything came together in his head. Everything made sense now! This was why everyone was acting weird!

"B-But when did I…?" He mumbled before blinking and shaking his head. "S-Sora… in my dream h-he gave me… … … NO! It was a dream! Nothing more…" Kai growled, slapping his head before turning around and rubbing his eyes. "It's too late for this!"

Walking back out into his bedroom, Kai looked around for his nightwear. "Where'd they go?" He mumbled, looking around his room before sighing in defeat and walking to his dresser in order to pull out a black shirt with matching boxers.

After he had changed, the amber-eyed boy slipped into his bed and let his tired eyes close. Within a matter of minutes, the boy drifted off to La-La-Land.

"… _Vroom_…"

"…_Vroom_…"

Kai groaned at the noise of passing cars and slowly allowed his eyes to flutter open.

Feeling the freezing ground under him, the boy jerked up into sitting position and looked around with wide eyes, quickly noticing that he was in an alleyway.

"What the…?" Kai blinked before letting out a startled yelp when a small black rat ran past him. "Ewww!" Kai groaned with a shiver before standing up shakily. He wrapped his arms around him to garner warmth and looked around warily.

There wasn't much around him other than boxes and paper with a large brick wall standing tall behind him and a trail laid out before him.

"How did I end up here?" He wondered as he began to slowly walk along the path in front of him.

Unlike in his dream of Destiny Island, this place was dark and grey, dreary and depressing, and strangely lonesome.

Kai whimpered to himself as he looked at the posters tacked onto the passing walls: they were mostly of the 'wanted people' variety.

Turning a corner, the amber-eyed boy came upon a crossroad.

Looking down the four different trails, the boy frowned and slowly walked along the chosen middle road.

"So dark…" He whispered before shaking his head to stop his train of thoughts from spooking himself out.

Suddenly, the boy froze when he heard a soft shuffle from behind him. Trembling in fear, the amber-eyed boy slowly turned around to see a shadow pass across one of the walls. Gasping, Kai started to back up when a figure walked out from the shadows.

Raising his hand, the figure drew closer. "I've finally found-" The figure was cut off as Kai gasped and spun around, running as fast as he could to get away from the dark stranger. "Hey- WAIT!" Came the other's shout but Kai refused the order, running faster as he heard the other chase after him.

"Damn… it…" Kai cursed as he realized that he ran straight into a dead end. A shadow fell over him, causing him to freeze as his breath caught in his throat and his heart pounded furiously.

"Now have you calmed down?" Came the soft question from behind. Kai jumped a bit and spun around to face his cloaked hunter, vaguely noting that the voice appeared to be masculine.

"W-Who are you?" Kai asked, backing into the wall as the figure walked towards him. Kai gasped as the figure closed in on him and parted his lips to scream when the other suddenly rushed forward and covered his mouth. "Shhhhh!" The figure hissed meaningfully, "Now then, I'm going to move my hand so don't scream, okay?" Kai nodded.

"HELP! HELP! RAPIST!" Kai cried as soon as he gained his breath back, causing his assailant to gasp and move to quiet him when-

THUMP!

"Owwwww!" The figure groaned, pulling away from the amber-eyed boy to hold the back of his head.

Looking behind the cloaked person, Kai saw a female dressed in a familiar black cloak though her hood was down, showing off her silky black hair. Her eyes were a beautiful shade of brown that sucked you in.

The girl looked at Kai and smiled before turning back to the suspicious-looking figure and glaring sharply. "You weren't supposed to scare him, douche-bag!" She said, crossing her arms and shaking her head in disappointment.

Kai blinked in confusion. "What…?" He started to ask as the hooded other turned to the girl and huffed irritably, "It's not _my_ fault that he ran off." Came a low growl as the unknown male yanked down his hood to reveal familiar spikes of red hair.

Kai's eyes bugged out. "Red hair… Someone so scary has bright red hair… Who knew…?" He muttered and shrugged to himself, unaware that the other two heard him until the female started giggling as the male blushed lightly and turned away with a frown.

"I think my hair's cool." He muttered under his breath with simmering annoyance as Kai startled and blushed in embarrassment, looking down with shame evident on his face.

"Sorry…" He whispered guiltily as the girl walked up to him and patted him on the head. "Kairi's right… You're as cute as a button!" She cooed to herself happily before turning to the redhead. "Well then, let's go find Roxy!" She smiled as the much taller male nodded and skulked ahead of the two.

"Don't worry about him. Axel just moping. He'll lighten up soon!" The girl reassured him upon catching Kai's guilt-ridden eyes, making him blush at how easily he was read. But he nodded in understanding before noticing that his new companion had pulled off her black cloak, revealing the long baggy black pants she wore along with a matching baggy shirt. Turning to him, she smiled again. "Here, it's a bit tight since it's made for a girl but it's better then walking around in your underwear!" She teased, holding out the black clothing with a small blush covering her cheeks. A bit away, Axel grinned and chuckled at the scene.

Blinking, Kai let out a small squeal when he noticed his lacking attire and quickly threw on the cloak, blushing brightly and bowing gratuitously. "T-Thank you!" He squeaked shyly as the girl nodded back.

Raising her hand to her chest, the introduced herself with a smile, "By the way, I'm Xion!"

"Xion?" Kai tested the name and blinked at how unique it was.

"Hai… That's right." Xion nodded before turning her attention up ahead and motioning for him to follow.

Kai frowned in thought but turned to look up ahead as well before crossing his arms and walking out of the alleyway.

A gasp soon escaped his lips as the brunet stared up at the large building in front of him. Xion giggled at his expression and teased lightly, "You act as though you've never seen a clock tower before!" Kai blushed and looked at her, rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment. "Just not ones as tall as that one." He explained shyly.

Xion nodded in understanding before smiling. "Hey! There's Roxy!" She pointed up ahead. "Roxy?" Kai wondered to himself as he followed her hand to see a boy around his height whose head was covered with his hood.

Again, Kai felt bees buzzing around in stomach.

Blinking in confusion, Kai shook his head and smiled nervously as he watched Axel and "Roxy" talk to each other though they'd glance over at him every now and then.

"Do you want to meet him?" Xion suddenly asked as she walked a few steps and spun around to grasp Kai's hands. His eyes widened as he trembled a bit nervously. "M-Meet 'Roxy'?"

Based on the warmth they showed him, Kai didn't really understand why he was so nervous to meet this mysterious person.

"Well, his real name is Roxas-" She began as Kai gasped to himself. "Roxas? As in Sakura's favorite character Roxas? Just… What is going on?" He thought dizzily as Xion smiled and tilted her head. "-but we call him Roxy. He doesn't mind." She shrugged happily before gently pulling the amber-eyed boy closer to the chatting males.

"Roxy~!" Xion called out to said boy.

He turned to her and smiled, tilting his head towards the amber-eyed boy before turning back to the female next to him. "This is Kai… He's rather shy!" She giggled as Kai sent a nervous smile to the boy and did a quick wave.

Roxas raised his hands to his hood and gently pulled it down to reveal his spiky blonde locks that curled a bit to the side.

"Hello. It's nice to meet you, Kai. I'm Roxas but you can call me Roxy!" The baby blue-eyed boy smiled as he tilted his head cutely, making Kai blush and look down. "H-Hello!" Kai mumbled in greeting before gasping lightly as he felt a hand gently ruffle his hair. He looked back up to meet the smiling face of Roxas.

"… Let's go get some Sea-Salt Ice Cream!" Roxas smiled at him before turning to his friends who grinned and nodded in agreement.

"Sea-Salt Ice Cream? Is that really a flavor?" Kai asked, wondering if they really used salt from the sea to make something that's supposed to be a sweet treat.

"Huh? Of course it is!" Xion laughed as Axel turned around and grinned cheekily. "Well, Shorty, there's a lot you probably don't understand right now but you will!"

"Don't call me that!" Kai growled before jumping in surprise when the older male patted him on the head. "Why not, Shorty?" Axel teased. "Grrr- I said, stop calling me that!" Kai hissed like a ruffled cat, shooting daggers at the smirking redhead. "Shorty~ Shorty, Shorty, Shorty~!" Axel sang as he ran ahead and was followed closely by the protesting boy. "I said stop calling me that!"

Xion giggled and turned to Roxas who was watching the two with a soft smile. "Ah… Are you okay?" She asked softly, causing the blond to jump a little before he turned to her with a smile and a nod. "Yeah… I'm just… anxious." He whispered back.

Xion tilted her head to better look at him before patting his shoulder. "There's nothing to worry about Roxy… He's here now… It's your go and I'm sure he already likes you!" She encouraged softly, making Roxas smile. "I know, I know. It's just, well, what if he doesn't…? He hasn't exactly said he likes me." The blond whimpered but Xion shook her head in reply and asserted, "I'm sure he does!"

"Hey, guys! Come on! Shorty's getting impatient!" Axel called out to them as Kai glared at him. "I am not!" He growled, making the others laugh as they rushed to catch up.

"…"

Kai stared at the blue popsicle that the blond was holding out to him.

"Don't worry! It's not poisonous!" Roxas chuckled as Kai frowned. "But- But-!" He began but stopped when Roxas grabbed his hand and wrapped it around the handle.

Staring at the treat, Kai frowned. "That name is still so unusual!" He thought stubbornly before turning to look at the blond who smiled at him and grabbed his hand, pulling it up before lightly licking the brunet's popsicle.

Kai's eyes widened as his face burned. "See? It's safe!" Roxas said, pulling away while licking his lips.

Kai felt his boxers tighten at the sight and inwardly thanked Xion a million times for letting him borrow her jacket. "Note to self: buy a gift to thank Xion!" He thought, looking down awkwardly. "O-Okay." He whispered before holding the ice-pop to his lips and shyly licking the side.

A weight around his shoulders suddenly made the amber-eyed boy yelp though as he looked over to see Axel's arm around him.

"Haha~ Looks like Shorty's becoming a man!" He laughed as Kai growled. Every fuzzy feeling he had was abruptly thrown out the proverbial window. "Will you please stop calling me Shorty!" Kai hissed, annoyed as the redhead shook his head. "Nope!" Axel said with a goofy smile. Huffing, Kai shrugged off the arm and walked passed the two. "You're annoying!" He scowled towards the redhead who pouted in return. "Geez, lighten up a little!" Axel said as he and Roxas followed the brunet to Xion.

"I will once you stop calling me Shorty!" Kai muttered as Axel laughed.

"Don't take it personally, Kai. Axel's just acting like his usual douche-baggy self!" Xion chirped as the three stopped in front of her. "Xion~" Axel whined before turning to Roxas when he was ignored, "Roxy~"

The blond shrugged apologetically. "Sorry- But it's true!" He said, smiling nervously as the redhead pouted and crossed his arms with an annoyed huff.

"Baby." Kai muttered, rolling his eyes.

"What did you call me?" Axel snapped towards brunet who gasped in surprise before glaring back.

"You heard me, Aka-chan!" He shot back before yelping as Axel abruptly hugged him and laughed. "Hahaha~ You've got spunk kid!" Axel grinned, pulling back a bit to ruffle the other's brown locks. "It takes a lot of guts to stand up to me!" The redhead boasted before blinking. "Errr… Kid?" Axel said, poking the shock-still boy.

No response.

Now panicking, Axel spun around and held the limp boy out for the others to see. "GACK! Sorry Roxy but I think I broke him!" He cried as Roxas blinked and walked over to the still-frozen boy, motioning for Axel to put him down.

Roxas wrapped an arm around the boy and felt the other's forehead before looking up at the redhead and smiling. "No worries… I think you just creeped him out!" The blond said teasingly as Xion bursted into a fit of laughter.

Kai shook his head to get out of his funk and frowned in confusion at the scene. Looking around, Kai blushed a deep red as he noticed he was being embraced by Roxas.

The blond looked down at him and smiled, whispering softly, "Are you feeling better?"

In a daze, Kai simply nodded his head, feeling embarrassed when the other's warm breath ghosted across his ear.

Hearing the blond chuckle, Kai snapped out of his daze and quickly stuffed his ice-pop straight into his mouth without thinking.

Amber eyes widened before Kai yanked out his ice treat with a gasp. "BRAIN-FREEZE!" Kai cried loudly, clutching his head in pain.

Axel bursted out laughing while Xion covered her mouth to stifle her soft giggles. Roxas leaned closer to the boy with a look of concern on his adorable face.

Eyes squeezed shut, Kai whimpered and breathed deeply for a few moment before calming himself down at last. Opening his eyes and looking up, Kai blinked as his gaze was met by baby blue ones before he whimpered and turned away, "Kyaa~ So embarrassing!" But he was soon spun around and gasped lightly as he was pulled into a gentle hug by the blond.

"You should be more careful, Kai." Roxas said, pulling away a bit only to lean forward and give Kai a soft kiss on the cheek. The brunet blushed a whole new color.

"Awww~" Xion giggled as Axel snickered at the mushiness.

Feeling shocked but elated, Kai could only smile softly as he shyly averted his eyes. He still didn't understand it but he knew that he was happy.

"I know! Let's climb to the top of the clock tower!" Axel suggested, gesturing to the monument standing directly in the center of town.

"Hey… Now that I think about it… Umm… Where exactly are we?" Kai asked, looking around the town.

"Ah… This is one of my favorite towns. I come here every now and then to see some of my old friends!" Roxas explained with a smile though Kai caught onto the pained tone that emerged when he mentioned his old friend. A sharp pang resonated within his own heart as the brunet whispered softly, "Do you miss them…?" The blond stayed silent for a moment as they began to enter the clock tower and walk up the steps before shrugging sadly, "Yeah… But it doesn't matter… They… don't remember me after all."

Kai blinked and hesitated for a second before following his instincts and wrapping his arms around the blond. Gasping softly, Roxas stiffened at the contact before quickly relaxing and snuggling into the hug, making Kai blush lightly though he didn't pull away from the comfort.

"… Hey! You never said what town we're in!" Kai suddenly realized, pulling back from the blond who blushed in embarrassment and grinned sheepishly before replying. "That's right… I didn't. Anyway, we're in Twilight Town!"

"Twilight Town." Kai repeated slowly before gasping as a blast of cold air hit him in the face. Looking up, the amber-eyed boy noticed that they had made it to the top of the clock tower without his notice and were now gazing out at the small town. "Twilight Town..." Kai whispered before smiling at the sight, "It's beautiful."

Sitting down on the edge, Kai began to swing his legs as he admired the view.

From the corner of his eyes, the brunet could see Axel playfully swing his right hand at Roxas who, in turn, quickly leaned away from the swat while laughing.

Roxas was sitting besides the redhead while Kai sat in between him and Xion.

"So Kai?" The girl called to get his attention.

"Hmm…?" The brunet hummed gently as the Xion tilted her head and asked with interest. "Are you in any kind of club or something?" Kai blinked at the random question and thought for a moment.

"Umm… Nothing really… Unless you count writing stories as a club!" Kai laughed a little.

"Stories? Why kind?" Asked an interested voice from next to him. The amber-eyed boy jumped a bit and turned before smiling at the two looking at him. "Err… All different kinds… I mostly like to write… fantasies." Kai whispered the last word but they heard him.

"Aww~ You have to let me read one… at least once! Okay?" Xion spoke up happily as Kai blushed lightly but nodded nonetheless.

"Hey, guys! It's starting!" Axel caught their attention as he pointed ahead.

Turning to look, Kai gasped as the grey sky gradually turned light blue before fading into orange and then purple. Suddenly, he saw an orb of white light start to disappear to the ground.

"Wha…?" Kai blinked as he watched the fading light.

"It's Twilight Town's sun!" Roxas explained before chuckling at the look of amazement visible on the boy's face.

"Wow… That's amazing!" Kai whispered softly before slowly closing his eyes.

Roxas inhaled sharply as he felt Kai's warm body rest against him. Brown locks brushed against his neck, mingling with blond strands. Despite blushing lightly, Roxas smiled and wrapped an arm around the brunet's waist as he rested his head on Kai's.

Kai blushed deeply but a small smile still slipped onto his face anyway as he released a small pleasurable sigh.

After watching the sun set, the small group made their way to another building. Kai glanced around and noticed the building was very fancy.

"Well, it was nice meeting you, Kai, but it's off to bed now!" Xion smiled before yawning and turning to one of the wooden doors. She gave a small wave and soon disappeared into her bedroom.

"Oh…" Kai blinked as he noticed that he was holding the baby blue-eyed boy's hand quite tightly. Another blush settled over his cheeks but Kai didn't release his grip as the other boy didn't seem to mind.

"Ah… I'm hungry!" Axel moaned and, with that said, he disappeared down one of the hallways.

Kai blinked at the redhead's abrupt departure. "Wow… Thanks for asking us, Axel…" He muttered sarcastically before shaking his head.

"Are… Are you hungry, Kai?" Roxas asked, turning to look at the amber-eyed boy with worry.

Surprised but pleased, Kai smiled and shook his head, "No, thank you… but I'm fine!"

Roxas smiled and nodded before leading him into the room that was right in front of them.

Looking around, Kai saw that the new room was of a dark blue hue. It had a large window on one wall and a four-post double bed with blue sheets against another wall. A fire place was set within the wall across from the latter one.

Kai noticed the room was spotless and wondered aloud, "This… Is this your room, Roxy?" The blond blushed at the awed tone and nodded in affirmation. "Hai." He mumbled, walking in after the amber-eyed boy who smiled at him. "Wow, you take such good care of it!" Kai laughed, still looking around before watching Roxas start up the fire.

"Yeah… I… I'm a bit of a clean freak." Roxas joked lightly before slowly taking off his cloak and hanging it up on one of the hooks.

Kai scanned the other's attire. The blond was dressed in a black zipped-up sleeveless jacket with a white short-sleeved jacket that stopped just under his chest and he wore matching pants. Strangely enough, it was quite similar to Sora's outfit.

Kai blushed as the blond turned to him with a tilt of his head when he caught Kai watching him.

"You can take off the jacket if you want." Roxas said lightly, sitting in front of the fire in order to watch the dancing flames.

Kai blushed and slowly pulled off his borrowed cloak before hanging it up next to the blond's.

Walking over to Roxas, the brunet took a seat next to him and shifted nervously, causing the blond to glance over at him before raising a brow.

At the silent question, Kai blushed and looked down. "It's weird… I-I was at home but then… I wake up here… in this… this… crazy dream!" He confessed softly as Roxas snapped his gaze fully on the brunet.

"Dream…? You think this is a dream?" He asked softly as Kai nodded. "Of course I do… It happened before and I woke up in my bed." Kai shrugged, feeling a little confused at how the other boy reacted but he quickly pushed the thought to the back of his mind.

Roxas opened his mouth to speak but decided against it and shook his head before turning to watch the flames once more. A moment of silence passed. "You know…" Roxas began as Kai turned to him in curiosity, "I've waited for a very long time to meet you…"

Kai blinked and furrowed his brows in confusion. "Wha-" Kai began but was cut off as the blond carefully pressed his lips against the brunet's.

Amber eyes widened as Roxas moved his lips gently against Kai's. Kai moaned softly as the blond ran his tongue softly against Kai's bottom lip. Shivering, Kai slowly parted his mouth, letting the other in.

Roxas softly slipped his tongue over Kai's teeth before sliding the pink muscle around Kai's gums and rubbing his tongue against the shy one.

Kai gasped at the pleasurable sensation and gently wrapped his tongue around Roxas' who jumped at the suddenly bold move but, nevertheless, the blond danced with the brunet.

When they pulled away, Kai couldn't help but compare it to his first dream-kiss with Sora.

Sora's was hot and needy while Roxas' was gentle and soft.

Kai also noticed that Sora was warm while Roxas was a little cooler than what the average body temperature should be and vaguely wondered why before shaking it off.

The brunet smiled slightly and turned to look away, gazing back at the fire.

"That was, umm!" Roxas mumbled, blushing brightly as Kai smiled shyly. But the blond's actions boosted his self-confidence as the brunet gently placed his hands on the blond's shoulders and pulled him down so that their lips met again in the gentlest of touch.

They parted and Roxas stared in shock before blinking and blushing deeply. "Y-You kissed me…!" Roxas whispered before smiling happily, "You kissed me."

Kai blushed but smiled in return. "Yeah… I-I did!" Kai said softly as his heart pounded in excitement. He didn't know how or why but he knew what was going to happen next. He could feel it building in the pit of his stomach, clenching and burning with need.

Roxas gasped as he was suddenly pulled on top of the blushing brunet. "I-I know what's going t-to happen…" Kai whispered as the blond tilted his head with worry. "But I-I'm not scared t-this time…" Kai said resolutely as he looked up and smiled gently, to which Roxas returned before leaning down to kiss the one he wanted for so long.

Shifting himself so that he straddled the other's hips, Roxas slowly began to grind again Kai.

Heat licked at his insides as Kai moaned aloud when Roxas moved from his lips to his neck. Baby blue eyes caught sight of Kai's marked neck, causing Roxas to snicker softly. "Looks like Sora's already left a mark!" The blond chuckled again before leaning down to suck on an unmarred part of the skin in order to leave his own hickey next to the other one.

Kai gasped as his back arched in pleasure at the gentle ministrations that ran up and down his neck.

Roxas leaned back and smiled sweetly at the new purple and blue mark that was beginning to form before sitting up and resting lightly against the brunet's erection.

Kai nibbled his bottom lip to stop himself from bucking up as he watched Roxas shrug off his shorter jacket and place it gently on the floor. Kai twitched as the blond sent a seductive smile to him whilst slowly pulling down his zipper in order to reveal his bare chest.

Kai let out a breath that he didn't even realize he was holding as the blond leaned back down and began another make-out session.

The amber-eyed boy gasped as the blond pulled away and smiled before trailing his fingers down the brunet's sides until he reached the hem of his black shirt.

"Can… Can I?" Roxas asked with a tinge of insecurity as Kai looked away and smiled softly before turning back to the blond and nodding slyly. A bright smile played on the blond's lips as he swiftly pulled the cotton shirt over Kai's head and tossed it aside.

Shyness kicking in again, the amber-eyed boy wrapped his pale arms across his chest and looked away with flushed cheeks.

Roxas blinked at the action before whispering, "It's okay… I… I think you're beautiful!" Kai gasped at the confession and slowly moved his arms, laying them numbly on the warm rug.

Roxas blushed as he scanned the brunet's torso. "Yeah… Definitely beautiful…" He whispered quietly to himself before slowly leaning down and letting his tongue slip out of his cavern to flick at one of Kai's perky nipples. The brunet gasped and shivered in reaction.

Feeling pleased at having coaxed the small mew from the boy under him, Roxas circled around the nipple with his tongue, moaning softly at the delicious taste before sucking softly.

"Ah~" Kai gasped as his back arched once more to push himself closer to that wet warmth.

Roxas hummed gently as he moved to Kai's other bud to give it the same treatment.

The brunet's hips bucked up and Roxas quickly sat back up, getting a disappointed moan from the boy in return. The blond smiled upon seeing Kai's pout before undoing his jacket and tossing it aside so that it landed with the others.

Kai meeped as he got a full view of the blond's chest and blushed deeply when Roxas caught the boy's gaze and winked at him.

A gentle smile was flashed as Roxas pushed himself up and slowly eased down his pants. Kai nibbled his lip as the tightness in his boxers increased. Roxas chuckled as he watched the bulge grow, feeling his own length twitch in excitement. Kai squeaked as he noticed the tent as well and quickly moved to cover it up with his hands.

The blond tilted his head as he knelt back down and gently pulled the other's hands away, pinning them to the sides of Kai's hips before leaning forward and gently massaging the brunet's chest with his tongue.

Moving past the boy's perked nipples, the blond made it down to the hem of Kai's boxers.

Glancing up at Kai, Roxas sent him a reassuring smile before using his teeth to slowly and gently pull the article down; he soon tossed it into the ever-growing pile of clothes.

Roxas leaned back to scan the boy's naked form and he couldn't help but lick his lips as the light from the flames danced across Kai's body.

Feeling the other's eyes on him, Kai couldn't help but feel dizzy from the heat pumping through his body as he closed his eyes tightly, twitching as cold air blasted against his hardened member.

"Kai… don't be scared… I told you already… You're beautiful!" Roxas said and smiled when he saw those bright amber eyes flutter open once more. Kai's cheeks flushed red as he stuttered, "B-But it's e-embarrassing!"

Roxas just smiled before leaning down and allowing his breath to ghost across the other's hard-on. "You're a natural brunet~" Roxas said softly before gently running his tongue up the length, making Kai gasp and his back arch.

"R-Roxas~" Kai moaned as the blond twirled his tongue around the head before gently teasing the slit. Kai tried to buck into that warm cavern but his hips were quickly held down.

A loud mew suddenly left the brunet's panting lips as the blond took the other into his mouth and began to bob his head up and down, sucking every so often.

The brunet tried to fight the urge the grab Roxas' head and push him closer but he was fighting a losing battle as he grasped those golden locks, feeling that tight tingling sensation beginning to bubble in the pit of his stomach.

"O-Oh R-Roxy~" Kai gasped as he threw his head back and moaned loudly.

Roxas mimicked the sound gently as his desire to milk Kai grew. Amber eyes flashed as the brunet tightened his grip on Roxas' hair, feeling the tightness grow unbearable. "R-Roxy… I'm g-gonna-" The blond suckled him eagerly before Kai cried and released into the other's mouth. Roxas moaned at the addicting taste and swallowed as much as he could.

"Are you o-okay?" Kai asked, tilting his head as he watched Roxas lick off the white liquid running down his thigh before pushing himself up so that the two were pressed against each other; their noses were almost touching.

"I'm fine." Roxas smiled as he gently nudged apart Kai's legs and lifted them up to expose the other's tight entrance.

Brushing his fingers against that warmth, Roxas looked up at Kai with concern written across his face. "Ready?" He asked as he slowly guide his own hard member to Kai's entrance.

Kai shivered as felt the head brush against him before looking up at the blond with a smile and a nod. "Hai!" He answered before flinching as felt the boy enter him as gently as possible, inch by inch.

"I-I'm inside of you!" Roxas gasped, trembling a little as heat pulsed desirably around him before looking down at Kai. "I… I'm not hurting you, am I?" He asked concerned. "Hmm~ It's n-not as bad as the l-last time…" Kai whispered as he lifted his eyes to meet the other's before shifting a bit and nodding for the other to move.

Roxas panted a little before slowly rocking his hips against the other's, moaning as the walls tightened around him and rub against him sensually.

Kai whimpered a bit at the sensation but, unlike his first time, he felt pain and pleasure at the same time rather than the gradual change from one to the other.

Roxas moved and started to thrust into a new spot, trying to find Kai's special spot.

Kai suddenly gasped as Roxas suddenly hit it straight on and moaned loudly, lifting his hips to deepen each thrust, "Roxy~"

"Found it." The blond thought with a smile as he started up a new rhythm and continued to pound into that same spot, purring against the brunet's shoulder.

Kai mewed loudly as he wrapped his legs tightly around Roxas' hips and threw his arms around the other's neck, pulling the blond down into a lip-lock.

Tongues rubbed against one another as saliva mixed before they parted for air.

Roxas rested his head in the crook of Kai's neck, closing his eyes so as to better feel the other around him. "Harder~ Roxy~" Kai whispered into the blond's ear as he continued to take the other into him, loving the way he filled him up. Roxas smiled and nibbled the boy's neck as he sped up his movements, tightening his grip on the other's hips while rolling into him.

A breathless gasp left his lips as Kai quickly met him halfway. "Oh… Oh… Kai~" Roxas moaned, going deeper and deeper into the boy's hot warmth as it pulsed and constricted around him.

"Hmm~ Roxy~ Roxy, Roxy, Roxy~" Kai moaned, chanting his lover's name as the heat within him coiled tightly before gasping, "R-ROXY, I'M G-GONNA-" The blond moaned in response, "M-ME TOO, KAI~" Their cries intermingled as the two stiffened and came together.

Panting heavily, Roxas was highly aware of the aftershocks of pleasure humming throughout his body as he slowly pulled out. Kai's tired limbs slid out of their grasp and rested against the floor.

The blond kissed Kai gently before leaning backwards with a sad smile as the brunet began to fade in and out of focus.

Running his hand gently across Kai's cheek, Roxas gave him a gentle kiss and whimpered softly, "… Bye, Kai… I'll… I'll see you soon."

With that, the brunet disappeared from the room completely.

Kai yawned and rolled over before letting his eyes flutter open to see the darkness of his bedroom.

"Hmm~" Kai groaned as he rubbed his eyes before sitting up and stretching his arms out. He looked around his bedroom sleepily and, upon seeing nothing out of place, he couldn't help but wonder why he had woken up.

He felt like he'd been somewhere else but soon shrugged the thought away as he began to wonder about his dream with the gentle blond.

Shaking his head to clear away with this thought as well, Kai glanced over at his clock on the bedside table and frowned when he read the time, "Damn… It's only 3AM…" A split-second decision later, Kai snuggled back into his bed.

Once more, he was unaware of the blue glow of a small quarter-heart appearing on his back next to the red one.

_**Note: okay so I wanted Sora to be hot and need while Roxas his oppiste to be cool and gentle**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Note: okay so this is my second story so plz be nice lol**_

_****__And a Special Thanks to Gin Nanashi for editing my Story for me^^_

_Chapter 3: Quarter of a Yellow Heart_

Kai groaned as he rolled out of bed the next morning. Feeling the morning air hit him full blast, he shivered and rubbed his arms to stave away the oncoming goosebumps before yawning cutely. The amber-eyed boy pushed himself up from the ground and limped into his bathroom.

Entering his bathroom, Kai grumbled about the sunlight before moving to his sink in order to wash his face when he noticed, for the second time in a row, that he had woken up naked.

Blinking in confusion, the boy looked at himself to reaffirm for himself that he was in fact naked.

"When did I…?" He mumbled before snapping his gaze to his bedroom door as someone knocked.

"Kai, honey? Are you up yet?" Called a soft voice.

Kai rushed into his room began to dress himself in his black and white school uniform. "Hai, Mom, be down in a moment!" He called, hopping around as he pulled on clean pants.

"Alright~" His mother sang as he heard a soft thump, indicating that the woman had left from her place at his door.

Sighing in relief, Kai rushed into his bathroom again and checked his face before noticing two round red marks on his neck.

"What the-?" Kai blinked furiously, staring at the marks before hesitatingly brushing against them and hissing as they stung a little.

Quickly deciding and spinning around, Kai rushed into his bedroom and grabbed his high collar school hoodie, throwing the black clothing on to hide the two hickies.

"What exactly happened…?" He wondered to himself as he walked down the stairs to the kitchen to see his mother placing food down on the table.

"Morning!" She greeted as she looked up. Kai smiled and greeted her back before he noticed his older brother reading though a newspaper.

Grinning, the younger brunet snuck up behind his brother and threw his arms around the older boy's neck. "Morning Bro!" He yelled as his brother hissed and rubbed his ear. "Right in my ear!" He muttered before greeting the boy back.

"Onii-san!" Kai whined as he pulled away pouting. His older brother simply chuckled as he pushed himself up and looked at the boy with a happy smile.

"You want a ride to school, Shorty?" His brother asked, taking his plate and placing it into the sink, as Kai growled, "Stop calling me that!"

"Kai~" His mother called out, giving the boy a brown bag. "Your lunch~ I've seen how you haven't been eating lately!"

Kai blinked before smiling shyly and wrapping his fingers around the brown paper. "Thanks Mom!" Kai chirped happily before reaching for his school bag and putting it on.

"Hey Shorty! Come on!" His brother cried from the font of the house, making Kai twitch and spin around. "Don't call me that!" He screamed, rushing to his front door and yanking it open to see his brother on his bike.

"Let's go unless you want to be late." His brother smirked as Kai grumbled but clambered onto the back of the bike before wrapping his arms tightly around his brother's waist. He squealed loudly as his brother kicked off the ground, speeding the two down the hill as the older brunet let out a loud laugh.

"Waaaiiit~" Kai cried, closing his eyes tightly before feeling the bike squeak to a stop. Opening his eyes, Kai let out a puff of breath as he noticed they were in front of the school.

Hopping off the bike, Kai grinned as he patted himself. "I'm alive…." Kai whispered. "I'm alive~" He cried loudly as his brother shook his head. "You know what? You're one weird kid!"

Kai moaned in annoyance before waving his hand lazily and spinning around to mope into his school.

Kai pouted as he walked into his classroom with his arms crossed, feeling thoroughly annoyed.

"Morning!" Greeted a soft voice as Kai turned to the owner and blinked at a girl with short purple hair that was curled to the right a bit. She had bright green eyes and wore a grey sweater with a white tie along with a skirt that was similar to the female's part of their school uniform.

"Oh… Morning…" Kai said, blinking a little. He had never seen her around the school before.

"My name is Aqumi." She said, tilting her head with a soft smile that made the boy blush lightly.

"Aqumi, huh? Not common. You're not from around here, are you?" Kai asked.

"Hehe… I'm not. I just transferred here!" Aqumi said softly before looking over her shoulder as a bunch of girls called her over. "Just a moment please!" She called back before turning to Kai and reaching for her bag to pull out an object the size of her hand.

Aqumi smiled slightly at the boy before gently grabbing his hand and placing the object into the palm of his hand. Kai frowned slightly as he looked down at his hand to see a light purple metal flower.

"It looks like the legendary paopu fruit!" Aqumi said happily. "Paopu fruit, huh…" Kai murmured softly. He couldn't help but think that the fruit sounded familiar. "Yes, that's right! But I call them Wayfinders!"

Kai looked up at the girl. "Wayfinders?" He asked softly as Aqumi nodded before turning and rushing over to her new friends. "Take good care of it!" She cried over her shoulder as she ran off.

Kai frowned and looked down at his Wayfinder before letting out a startled gasp as his back started to sting a little. Two light glows could be seen though his clothing.

Kai rubbed his forehead and the pain wore off before he sighed and took his seat just as his teacher came in and began the day's math lesson.

"Sup Kai~" Shouted a loud voice as an arm swung heavily around the brunet's shoulders, nearly knocking the two down. "What's up Fuko?" Kai groaned, annoyed from having trouble in class and practically getting tackled upon just stepping out.

Of course, that's not to say that he was a bad student… Oh no… He just had trouble with math and it bothered the boy greatly.

"Aww~ Someone's grumpy." Fuko grinned as he pushed himself up and glanced at the shy brunet under him before the black-haired boy gasped and whimpered when Kai smacked him over the head while pouting, "I am not grumpy… just tired…"

"You've been tired quite a lot lately!" A familiar girlish voice piped up, causing the two boys to turn around. "Sakura!" Fuko chirped happily and jumped before turning to his friend. "She's right, you know… Are you alright?" He asked, leaning down and helping Kai up.

"Yeah… I've just been having strange dreams." Kai mumbled, dusting himself off as Sakura tilted her head.

"Dreams? What kind of dreams?" She asked, worried for her friend.

"Huh… Oh, nothing really!" Kai said, blushing slightly before looking up. "Hey, did you guys notice the new girl?"

"New girl? You mean Minako?" Sakura asked, running her fingers though her hair.

"Well, yes, but not her… I meet a new transfer student today. Her name is Aqumi." Kai explained as Sakura frowned.

"Aqumi? What an uncommon name…" She said softly as Kai nodded in agreement.

"That's what I said!" He laughed before sighing once more as Fuko threw his arm around his shoulders.

"Is she hot?" He asked loudly, causing a few heads to turn.

"W-What? I d-don't know!" Kai gasped before shrugging off the boy's arm and looking around to see if he could find her. Sighing in defeat, the boy looked towards his friends. "So what do you want to do?".

"I don't know… Maybe we could go finish off Kingdom Hearts since we've almost finished the game." Sakura said.

"Ah… Playing Kingdom Hearts must be the source of my crazy dreams… Yeah, that's it… It's on my mind before I go to sleep after all!" Kai concluded before nodding in agreement with his thoughts and looking up at his friends. "Can't we do something else today?"

"Oh… I guess it doesn't really matter… Let's go to the park then!" Fuko spoke up happily.

Kai hiccuped lightly as the small group entered the park found down the road.

The short brown-haired boy leaned back as he swung backwards and forward on the swing set. His amber eyes scanned the sky as Sakura sat down on the swing next him. Fuko quickly climbed on to stand behind the girl, making the pinkette squeal in surprise.

"Say, umm, have you guys met that new transfer student?" Kai asked, dazed as the two turned to him and frowned. "Of course." Sakura said, tilting her head. "What about Aqumi?" She finished as Fuko let out a low whistle.

Kai nodded and jumped off the swing and rushed over to his bag that was on a picnic table along with Sakura's and Fuko's bags.

"She gave me this!" The brunet said, looking through his bag before pulling out the gift and showing it to his friends. "I think she called it a Wayfinder."

"Wayfinder…" Fuko mumbled as he seemed to go into deep thought. Sakura pushed herself up, making Fuko stumble a little.

Sakura rushed over to Kai and grabbed the Wayfinder from his hands and scanned it before looking back up at him. "Where did you get this again?"

Kai tilted his head, feeling a little confused. "That girl–Aqumi–gave it to me… Why?"

"Wayfinder? Hmm~ This looks just like the ones in Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep…" Sakura smiled happily as Kai frowned and looked down. "Great… Just can't away from that damn game!" He thought annoyed.

"Birth by Sleep... That's the first game I played from the series." Fuko yawned, walking up to the two to peer down at the object. "Confused the hell out of me. It was only later when I played the others that I understood the game!" He chuckled.

"What's the game about?" Kai asked, putting the object away and turning to look at his friends.

"Well… Basically it explains what happened before the appearance of Sora and the others!" Sakura explained and Kai shivered when he heard that name.

"Oh!" Kai mumbled, looking around the park that was surprisingly quiet.

The boy jumped as a hand was placed firmly on his shoulder. "Are you okay Kai? For the past two days you've been a little out of it." Sakura asked, tilting her head in concern.

"Oh~ Hai, I'm fine. I just didn't get a lot of sleep…" Kai laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his head.

Sakura sighed and seemed to accept the answer. Kai frowned and looked around before noticing a very large purple and blue mark forming on Sakura's right leg. Snapping up to look at her face, he questioned with concern, "Umm, Sakura? What happened to your leg?"

Fuko blinked and looked down before noticing the mark as the girl's face turned pale and she looked away. "I, umm, fell down!" She mumbled softly.

"You fall down quite a lot…" Fuko mumbled quietly as Sakura shrugged. "I'm clumsy!" She insisted before the boy decided to let it drop and began to talk about the new school project coming up.

Kai groaned as he fell to the green grass and glared up at his friend who smirked. "Victory!" Fuko cheered loudly, making Sakura giggle at the childish act as Kai looked up at the sky and noticed that it was getting dark.

"Umm, guys, we should get going…" He said, sitting up and pushing Fuko off of him who pouted in turn as he hit the ground.

"Yeah, my mom will be angry if I came home late." The black-haired boy said, dusting himself off after getting up.

"Cool. So I'll see you two tomorrow?" Sakura chirped as she grabbed her bag and swung it over her shoulder.

"Yeah!" Both boys nodded as they watched the girl walk away before Kai looked to Fuko.

"Hey… Do you believe what she said about that bruise?" Kai asked quietly as the two boys moved to get their bags.

Fuko looked thoughtful before frowning. "No… I don't."

Kai blinked before nodding in agreement. "Do you think someone's hurting her?"

"I… I don't know." Fuko whispered as his eyes glassed over. Noticing this, Kai realized that he had hit a sore spot and quickly changed the subject. "Hey, Fuko, do you think I'm short?"

Fuko blinked at the childish question before laughing. "Yep! You're shorter than me, after all!" He laughed again before ruffling the boy's hair as Kai growled. "I. AM. NOT. SHORT. GODDAMN. IT!" He cried loudly, chasing after his friend who ran off whiled cackling.

Coming to a crossroad, Kai and Fuko smiled at each other. "See ya tomorrow!" Fuko grinned and patted the shorter boy on the head. "Shorty!"

Kai's right eye twitched before he smacked the boy's hand away. "Yeah, yeah. See ya tomorrow."

With that said, the two split ways.

Kai watched his feet as he walked, he was very worried about Sakura. "What if she is being hit or something…? Why won't she tell us…?" Sighing in depression, Kai turned a corner and smiled as he saw his small home.

Walking into the house, the boy looked around and noticed his brother at the kitchen table. Making his way towards the table and sitting in front of him, Kai scanned the stack of papers in front of the older brunet.

"That's a lot of work bro." He mumbled as his brother looked up and chuckled while nodding. "Need to study." He said before looking back down at the paper as the front door opened and their mother walked in with two large brown bags.

Seeing this, Kai jumped up and took one of the bags to set it down on the table before peeking inside.

"Late night shopping, huh, mom." The older brother said without looking up as their mother laughed. "Yep! We ran out of food so I went out to get some." She explained before Kai blinked and opened the fridge to see it was completely empty. "Wow…" He whispered before letting out a low yawn, making the other two look at him.

"Kai, come here." His mother said, beckoning him over with a hand before leaning forward to gently feel his forehead. "Hmm… No temperature… I don't understand. You've been exhausted lately despite going to bed early… Maybe I should take you to see a doctor tomorrow." She said softly, leaning back as Kai blinked.

"Wha… No mom, I'm fine! I guess I've been having nightmares, that's all." Kai said, putting on a large smile as his mother sighed. "If you say so…" She whispered still concerned but relenting as Kai nodded. "I know so… Anyway I'm going to bed." That said, the boy ignored the two looks of worry and made his way to his room.

Letting himself fall on his bed, Kai looked up at the ceiling and sighed. "Why am I so tired?" He wondered before throwing himself off of the bed and entering his bathroom to wash up.

After washing his face, the brunet looked at himself in the mirror and pulled down his collar to see two round red marks. "…" Kai stared at the marks before blushing red and returning to his bedroom to look around the floor.

"Seriously, where did all my P.J.'s go?" He growled, looking around before sighing. "Bro must have borrowed them…" Kai grumbled, walking to his dresser and yanking out a pair of clean blue-and-white striped boxers and a large white shirt. The amber-eyed boy frowned and jumped into bed, curling up on his side and letting out a loud yawn before quickly falling into a deep sleep.

"…"

"…Twit…Twit…"

"…"

"…Twit…...Twit…"

Kai groaned as he awakened from his sleep.

Reaching up, Kai rubbed his ear lightly before sitting up and looking around. His eyes widened when he noticed that he was no longer in his warm bed but was laying on the green grass next to a waterfall.

A number of birds filled the tree tops, chirping every now and then to make sure that the brunet was awake.

Kai let out a small groan as he pushed himself up and looked around the place. He looked up and saw the sky, which was a strangely bright blue sky. It was so bright that Kai had to cover his eyes from the light.

Suddenly the boy jumped as he heard soft giggles from his right. Spinning around to look, Kai noticed a small foot sticking out from behind a tree.

Smiling slightly at the funny sight, Kai called out, "You can come out from there. I can see you." He chuckled as a small 'Aww' was heard before a small girl poked her head out from behind the tree.

She was younger than him and had light pink hair tied up in a long ponytail. Her eyes were a bright blue color and her cheeks were round and chubby. She was dressed in a pink dress with sandals adorning her feet.

"Hello." Kai smiled at the child as she slowly walked over to him and looked up at him before giggling. "Hi." She said happily.

"Do you know where I am?" Kai asked lightly as the girl tilted her head and smiled. "You don't know where we are?" She asked, giggling more as Kai shook his head. The girl was about to open her mouth when a voice cut her off.

"Ayami…" Called the voice; it was masculine and sounded to be older than his own voice.

Turning to look over her shoulder, Ayami and Kai saw a boy rush up to them. The boy had black hair that stood out all over the place. He was dressed in a dark blue muscle shirt with long baggy white pants.

"Ah, Terra-oniisan!" Ayami squealed, rushing up to the man and wrapping her tiny arms around his waist before Terra reached down and picked the girl up; he turned to look at Kai.

"Hm?" He blinked before smiling. "Well, didn't think we'd get you quite yet, Kai." He chuckled and walked up to the boy to ruffle his messy brown hair.

"D-Do I know y-you?" Kai asked, looking up at the man and making Ayami giggle at his clueless expression.

Terra chuckled and shook his head. "No, but I know you." he said with a wide grin, making the brown-haired boy frown in annoyance.

"Everyone supposedly knows me…" Kai grumbled under his breath and crossed his arms, pouting.

Terra sighed before turning around, jerking his head in a direction. "Come on."

Kai blinked before following the older male as Terra lead him into a small town.

Looking around, Kai noticed that there were many old wooden house with straw roofs.

Kai blinked as everyone they passed smiled at him and waved. The brunet couldn't help but frown deeply as the trio stopped in front of one of the house.

Terra glanced at Kai and smiled before gently knocking on the door.

Kai eyes widened as a female answered the door.

"Aqumi?" Kai gasped. There, standing in front of him, was that strange new girl from school, only she was dressed in different clothes.

The girl turned to him and giggled before shaking her head. "Sorry, but my name's Aqua!" She explained before leaning down so they were eye to eye. "It's a pleasure to meet you." She said softly before pecking him on the check.

Kai blushed and rubbed his cheek, making the girl giggle at his childish action. Aqua looked up at Terra and smiled at him.

The older male smirked and turned to look down at the boy who was still harshly rubbing his cheek in hopes of getting the blush to go away. Terra shook his head and gently patted Kai's shoulder, making the boy look up at him.

"See that trail?" Terra said, pointing behind the amber-eyed boy.

Blinking a little, Kai turned to see a snowy white trail leading up a hill. "Yeah…!"

"Follow that trail until you find a blond boy name Ven. Tell him that me and Terra wants him to come back now… Okay?" Aqua explained as Kai turned to her and looked back at the trail before sighing and nodding. "Okay."

"Oh and take this." Aqua giggled, holding out a white hooded poncho. Kai blinked before taking in a big puff of air and peeking down at himself before groaning as his face turned bright red.

Snatching the clothing from the laughing girl, he yanked it over himself. "Getting really tired of dreaming in my underwear." He muttered as he dusted off the clothing.

The white hooded poncho stopped just above his knees.

Kai frowned as he turned and looked at the trail before sighing and climbing over a few rocks before entering the forest.

Kai's right eye twitched as he came upon a small river with a trail of rocks in the middle leading across the waterway. Sighing and grumbling under his breath, the boy carefully jumped from rock to rock before landing on the other side of the riverbank.

Smiling slightly, the brown-haired boy looked around before his eyes caught sight of a creature. Gasping and leaning down, Kai cooed softly and smiled happily when a pure black cat slipped out of the bush and rubbed up against the amber-eyed boy's hand.

Yawning a little, Kai smiled as he ran his hand down the cat's back, making it purr at the touch before remembering his situation.

Kai stood up and looked around before frowning when his eyes caught sight of the split trail, leading into two different directions.

"This is a dream…" Kai thought, glancing down at the cat before licking his bottom lip and leaning down to look at the cat. "Hey, have you by any chance seen a blond boy?"

The cat let out a small meow before circling his legs and running off.

"Well, that was useless…" Kai grumbled before looking between the two trails and letting out a puff of breath.

"Meow!"

Turning to the source, Kai gasped happily when he saw the cat sitting on a trail. "This way?" Kai asked softly as the cat let out another meow before finally disappearing into thin air.

"Whoa... These dreams keep getting weirder and weirder..." Kai thought as he started up the chosen road while looking around.

The amber-eyed boy sighed as he saw a hill in front of him. Groaning, he started to move pass the hill until something bright yellow caught his eye.

Turning to the source, Kai blinked when he saw a boy his age, maybe older, stretch out on the green grass in a very relaxed manner if his sprawled arms and legs were any indication.

Kai also noted that his chest was slowly moving up and down and his eyes were closed.

"Was he… cloud gazing?" Kai wondered as he glanced up at the clouds and back to the boy.

"Umm, hi!" Kai called out, getting a soft "Hmm~" in reply. Blinking, Kai crossed his arms and sighed. "Are you… Are you Ven?" Kai said again.

"Yeah… What do you want?" The boy asked almost lazily. Kai noted his voice was smooth and light: much gentler then Roxas's but deeper then Sora's. Kai couldn't help but find it strange.

"Err… Aqua and Terra send me up here… I think they want to talk to you…" Kai explained, twirling his thumbs around each other while wondering to himself, "Why am I nervous?"

"Aqua and Terra?" The boy mumbled before sitting up and yawning. As the blonde turned to Kai, he gasped in surprise, "Kai?"

Kai blinked before pouting. "Why the hell does everyone know who I am when I know no one…?" He grumbled once more, making the blond chuckle as he pushed himself up and smiled.

Kai blinked in confusion and was taken aback. "Roxas?"

The other boy's smile twitched. "N-No… I'm Ventus, Ven for short…"

Kai couldn't help but correct himself when he could see Ven better. He had to admit that the boy looked a lot like Roxas but there were a few notable differences.

Roxas's blond hair was spiky and curled to the right while Ven's blond hair was fluffy and curled towards the right and backwards. Roxas had ice-blue eyes while Ven had baby-blue eyes with a hint of green in them. Lastly, Ven's skin was a few shades darker than Roxas's and the latter blond had a hint of freckles across his nose.

But the two did wear similar clothes. It seemed that they wore the same short jacket; only that half of the jacket Ven was wearing was black while Roxas had a full white jacket; also Ven had shorts on.

"Right. Sorry. You two are different… You know, if you and Roxas stood side by side, I'm sure you two could pass for twins!" Kai laughed nervously as he suddenly felt a mix of butterflies fluttering and bees buzzing in his stomach.

Ven looked at him and smiled as his cheeks darkened. "Yeah… I suppose so!"

Kai looked away, trying to avoid his eyes as his own cheeks started to darken with heat.

"Umm, w-we should get back." Kai said, looking over his shoulder with a nervous smile as Ven nodded in agreement.

Kai suddenly looked up at the blond and blushed. "Umm, do you know the way back? I kind of followed a cat up here." The amber-eyed boy laughed nervously.

"A cat? Like in Wonderland?" Ven asked, walking besides Kai to the point that the two were almost touching.

"Err… Wonderland? Oh, you mean the cheesier cat… Hm~ I suppose so." Kai mumbled, looking around and letting out a sigh as Ven moved away from him while chuckling.

"Sorry, I couldn't resist." The blond said before gently running his fingers through Kai's messy hair, making the brunet freeze. "Your reactions are very… interesting."

Kai's heart thumped against his ribs as the Ven leaned closer so that their noses nearly touched.

"Ehehe~" Kai laughed nervously as he suddenly spun around the blond and speed-walked away.

"Wait~ Kai!" Ven gasped and followed the embarrassed boy after stumbling a bit.

Ven slowed to a stop and looked around before frowning when he saw the amber-eyed boy curled up against a tree. Slowly walking over to the boy, he leaned down and placed his hand on the boy's shoulder, whispering softly, "Kai… I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you…"

Kai sniffed and looked up and frowned. "I know…" He mumbled, pushing himself up and sighing, "I… I don't know why I reacted like that… I don't normally!"

Suddenly, Ven smiled and hugged the boy. "It's alright! Don't worry about it. People overreact around here all the time."

Kai blinked and his face burned. "Oh…" Kai nodded against Ven's chest before leaning away "By the way, where is this?"

"This is the Land of Departure~" Ven explained happily, looking at the brown-haired boy who simply blinked.

"Land of Departure..." Kai repeated, confused as Ven nodded.

"Yep my home~ Come with me." The blonde smiled and grabbed Kai's hand, dragging him back to the village.

Kai blushed deeply as he stared at their hands clasped tightly around each other while walking.

Ven glanced over his shoulder at the shorter boy, making him gasp and look away, and smiled.

"Ah~" Ven hummed as they stopped on a small hill, looking down. Kai smiled lightly as he saw the familiar small village. "Come on!" Ven said happily as gently pulled the boy down towards the village.

"Ven!" Giggled a voice from up ahead. Looking up, Ven grinned as the small purple-haired girl rushed up to him and jumped on him. "Hey, Ayami!" Ven laughed as he spun the girl around, making her laugh harder.

Once the two calmed down, Ven lightly placed the young girl on her feet as Ayami looked up at the amber-eyed boy and grinned before turning around and rushing away.

"See ya~" She called over her shoulder.

"… That girl is always in a rush. It's a wonder she hasn't hurt her self yet." Ven chuckled as Ayami disappeared in the sea of villagers.

"Ven, Kai." Turning around, they saw a taller female rush over to them.

The girl turned to Ven and crossed her arms. "Ven, did you fell asleep in the forest again?"

Ven blinked and blushed as he looked down. "Yeah… Sorry, Aqua."

Aqua sighed before ruffling the boy's blond hair. "I swear I'm going to chain you to this village one day." She mumbled under her breath as an older brunet walked up behind her.

"Chain? Who?" He asked, causing Aqua to jump.

"Don't do that!" She hissed with a hand on her chest, glaring at the other male who laughed and shook his head before turning to the shorter boys.

"Hmm~" Tilting his head in thought, Terra smiled before ruffling the younger ones' hair.

"Let's get going, Aqua." Terra said, looking at the girl who smiled and nodded. "See you soon." They said, walking away with a wave.

"Are they going on a date?" Kai suddenly asked, making Ven giggle.

"Nah… They're the night guards of the village." Ven explained softly as Kai nodded before glancing up at the sky and gasping.

"I didn't realize it was dark already." He mumbled in confusing as Ven chuckled.

"It gets dark pretty quickly here." He explained before grabbing the boy and leading him up a small hill.

Once at the top, Kai gasped as the two were now standing in front of beautiful clear blue lake. "Beautiful…"

"Yeah…" Ven agreed before walking to the shore and sitting down; he pulled off his shirt, making Kai blush and look away.

Ven glanced at the brunet from the corner of his eye and smirk lightly before humming in a naive manner as he pushed himself up and began to unbutton his shorts.

Hearing the soft tone, Kai blinked turned back only to blush bright red as he watched the other boy shake his hips and push the piece of clothing down his legs before stepping out of them.

Kai's eyes widened as the blond slowly, oh so very slowly, curled his fingers to the top part of his boxes and again started to pull them down his pale legs.

A gasp left Kai's lips as Ven looked at him from over his shoulder. "You coming?" He asked somewhat teasingly before walking into the river.

The amber-eyed boy stared at the spot where Ven had been standing before shakily following.

Ven surfaced from underwater and sighed at the pleasurable feeling of the cool water against his hot skin before turning around and smiling as his cheeks turned pink.

Kai nibbled his bottom lip as he pulled the poncho over his head before shyly moving onto his shirt and trembling as he pulled the shirt over his head, showing off his bare chest.

The blond boy smirked as he scanned the brunet's chest unabashedly before drawing his eyes down to the bottom half of Kai's body when the amber-eyed boy kicked off his boxers until he was in his birthday suit.

Giggling lightly, Ven dived back underwater.

Kai looked up, blinking as he noticed that the boy in the water was gone. "Ven?" He called out, wrapping his arms around his waist as he slowly stepped into the water. He flinched at the coldness before repeating the other boy's name.

Kai jumped slightly as he noticed that he was waist deep in the water now. "Ven? Where are you?" Kai called out again, feeling concern well up from within him. "He couldn't have drowned himself, right?" He thought to himself as he now stood in the middle of the lake.

Ven smiled as he swam around the boy until he was behind the brunet before slowly swimming above the water and acting fast.

Kai nibbled his bottom lip as he heard splashes of water from behind him. Gasping loudly, the brunet suddenly found himself being pulled back as his right hand was yanked up above his head while the other was pinned against his waist.

The amber-eyed boy moaned as he felt a hott tongue lap at his neck.

"Sora and Roxas." Ven mumbled, glancing at the red round marks on the brunet's neck before shaking his head. "Need to add one more~" He smirked before moving to nibble on a clear part of Kai's skin. He licked at it a few times before sucking on the skin, alternating every now and then.

Kai moaned and closed his eyes as he felt Ven's other hand gently moved down his skin to his precious place, making the boy gasp and arch his hips when the blond gently caressed him.

Kai shivered before hissing as he realized what was happening to his neck. "A-Another h-hickie!" He thought as his eyes widened when Ven released his neck with a pop and smiled at his artwork before leaning down and tracing along the brunet's back with his tongue, making Kai gasp as he felt the tongue dig in between his bottom cheeks.

"Ah… V-Ven." Kai gasped as he felt the boy move his hands down to his own hips and slowly turned the boy around.

Ven glanced up at the amber-eyed boy before leaning closer and gently running his tongue from the base of Kai's member to the slit, teasing it harshly.

Kai's face turned even redder as he closed his eyes tightly and dug his nails into the palm of his hands.

Ven began to hum again as he swirled his tongue around the tip, tasting his honey-like cum as it leaked through.

Kai gasped as he felt the familiar tightness in his stomach and the boy's eyes snapped open as Ven suddenly stood up. The blond smiled at him before gently wrapping his hands around Kai's head and pulling him close.

Pressing his lips harshly against the younger boy's, Ven nibbled Kai's bottom lip as he ran his fingers through Kai's messy hair.

Kai moaned softly as he slowly opened his mouth.

Ven, upon feeling the other's lips part a bit, wasted no time entering the brunet's small cavern before exploring the wet warmth inside.

When the blond leaned back, he smiled softly as the boy panted heavily before reaching out to grab Kai's hand and leading him back to shore where he pushed the boy straight down on his back.

Kai looked up at the blond, eyes glazed over with lust, as Ven slowly dropped down to his knees and leaned over until he was once again face to face with Kai's yummy member.

"Hmm~" Ven's eyes flashed as he slipped his tongue out from between his lips and swirled around Kai's length from his ball sack to his slit.

Kai gasped as his hips bucked. He struggled to catch his breath as Ven suddenly sucked the hot and hard flesh into his mouth, making Kai let out a startled cry as the brunet grasped Ven's golden locks when the boy began to bob his head up and down.

Kai moaned loudly and bit down hard on his bottom lip, drawing blood as Ven started to run his teeth along the skin.

"A-Ah~ V-Ven! I'm g-gonna…" Kai panted before spilling his sweet and tangy seed into the blond's awaiting mouth.

Kai laid panting as Ven sat up and licked off the remaining cum from his chin. "They're right…You taste so good~" He whispered, closing his eyes and savoring the taste before Ven sighed and opened his eyes to gaze at the blushing brunet who struggled to catch his breath.

Ven tilted his head before smirking and crawling over brunet until he was on all four above the younger boy.

Kai's eyes snapped open as he felt something touch his member and his eyes widened when he looked down. "W-Whaaa!" He cried as Ven sat up and positioned himself while holding Kai's member straight up before slowly lowering himself onto the hardened length.

Ven moaned as he took the member fully in. "Ah… Oh… god!" Ven gasped as pleasure rippled across the blond's face.

"Feels good…" He murmured softly before slowly rocking himself against the other, making Kai gasp and sit up. Ven instantly wrapped his arms tightly around Kai's neck as the brunet grasped the blond's hips. "S-So hot… So g-good!" Kai gasped as he slowly began to move his hips upward to meet Ven's.

"Ah!" Ven gasped as his eyes widened and he sped up his movements, making Kai gasp and suddenly jerk his hips to the side. Ven's eyes widened as pleasure clouded his mind. "Oh-oh Kai… Kai, do that again!" Ven cried as he began to bounce up and down on the other's lap.

Kai moaned but did as he was told and began to thrust in the same spot over and over again as Ven sealed their lips together in a hot kiss.

"Ah~ K-Kai, I'm gonna come~" Ven gasped after parting lips in order to bite down hard on Kai's shoulder as the brunet groaned in agreement. "Me t-too Ven-!"

"C-Come inside me." Ven whispered before his hips jerked and he felt hot liquid enter him, hitting that special spot inside of him and sending him over with a loud moan.

Kai fell back down on the ground, panting as Ven leaned over the boy and rested his hands on Kai's shoulders while trying to catch his breath.

"Oh."

Ven sighed as he looked and pouted before slowly and carefully pulling himself off of the brunet, flinching a little.

The blond ran his hand down Kai's body as it began to flicker and fade in and out of focus.

"…" Ven whimpered and shook his head before forcing a smile and leaning down, kissing the boy gently on the cheek. "See you soon, Kai." He whispered as the boy disappeared completely.

Amber-eyed flashed opened as the brunet jerked upwards, knocking off the blankets from his bed.

Kai panted and rubbed his head as he placed his hand over his rapidly beating chest and took in a large breath of air to calm himself down.

Groaning, he fell back down on his bed. "Again…" He grumbled, glancing at the clock to see that it was the same time that he had woken up last night and the night before.

Sighing to himself, he rolled over and grabbed his blankets and began to think about the other blond boy. He also made a note to talk to Sakura about the "Ven" boy he had dreamt to see if he was connected to Kingdom Hearts as well.

Rubbing his eyes, Kai let them close again as the familiar endless darkness began to embrace him as he snuggled his pillow to his chest, unaware of the yellow glow of a small quarter-heart appearing on his back next to the red and blue hearts..


	4. Chapter 4

_****__Special Thanks to Gin Nanashi for editing my Story for me^^_

Chapter 4: The Heart On My Neck

A short brunet groaned and rolled over in his warm bed. His eyes flickered slightly beneath their lids before fluttering open as he pushed himself up into sitting position.

"Hmm?" He yawned and dragged himself out of bed and into his bathroom. After washing himself, the boy moved to his dresser and pulled out a pair of light blue jeans and a white-and-black baggy shirt.

After dressing, the boy moved to leave the bedroom. Walking down the stairs, he smiled happily when he saw a familiar woman standing in front of the kitchen sink, swaying gently and humming an upbeat tune.

"Morning~" The boy sang with a wide grin, throwing his arms around the woman's waist as she chuckled and turned to face him. "Ah, morning Sweetie. You seem very lively." She smiled and hugged the boy before dropping a kiss on top of his head as he giggled.

"I don't know why but I just feel so… happy." The brunet smiled, pulling away as a taller brown-haired boy walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table before looking up and smirking. "Morning Shorty."

Said "Shorty" glanced over at the older boy and grinned back. "Morning Big Bro." Spinning around, the smaller boy laughed and circled around the table before plopping down onto his seat, causing his older brother to blink with bafflement. "Right… Kai, are you on drugs?" His brother asked rather seriously. Kai frowned and glared at him.

"What? No!" Kai huffed, feeling a bit insulted before suddenly giggling and shaking his head. "I don't know why I'm happy. Maybe because I'm not tired." Kai shrugged as his mother placed a plate down in front of him.

Kai turned to his mother and smiled in thanks as his brother blinked slowly and tilted his head in thought.

"Umm Shorty. I didn't know you had a birthmark there." He pointed out suddenly before nodding to Kai who frowned in response. "Birthmark?" He asked, tilting his head in confusion as his mother blinked and gently tilted her son's head to the side out of curiosity before gasping. "Kai honey. You do have a birth-mark…!" He jumped out of his seat in shock. "But I could've sworn it wasn't there before..." She mumbled as Kai quickly rushed to the bathroom with a hand covering his neck.

Once in the private room, the boy turned and looked in the mirror and nearly fainted out of shock. There, in the area once unblemished, were three hickeys–light brown in color and heart-shaped.

Running his fingers over the odd mark, Kai frowned in thought. He was really confused as to how this was possible. Birthmarks don't just suddenly appear out of nowhere. They have "birth" in their name for a reason! He groaned and shook his head.

"This is so stupid." He thought as he walked down the road. He ran his hand through his brown locks and sighed loudly with a frown.

"Really... Why is this happening to me? I don't even like Kingdom Hearts so why did I meeting all the main characters? Especially since I know there are people out there who would be more then happy to take my place..."

Looking up at the sky, Kai whimpered and shook his head vigorously when he suddenly walked straight into another person, knocking both of them flat on the cement. Groaning softly, Kai rubbed his head almost despairingly. "Sorry! I wasn't paying attention to where I was going..."

"Oh, that's alright." A familiar, soft spoken voice replied. Amber eyes blinked in surprise as the boy turned to look up and meet a pair of light purple eyes. "Aqumi?" Kai gasped as he jumped to his feet and tilted his head before scanning the older woman.

She had styled her hair differently today. Her blue locks were brushed into a bun, revealing her bright eyes. She was dressed in a very familiar shirt that had loose white sleeves that showed her shoulders and a pair of light blue jeans.

Gulping, the brunet took a step back as the Aqua lookalike pushed herself up and smiled warmly at him. "Are you alright?" She asked gently.

"I'm... I'm... AH! I can't do this!" Kai cried, pulling at his hair in frustration as Aqumi took a few steps forward with her arms raised in concern. "Kai? What's wrong?"

"NO!" Kai yelled before spinning and running away, leaving the girl behind in pure confusion.

"K-Kai...?"

The brunet sighed as he dropped to the ground behind a tree. His morning happiness had all but dissipated as he tilted his head to look up at the cloudy sky. "Why is this happening to me?" He whispered, voice tight with emotions, as he subconsciously brushed his fingers against the strange marking on his neck when a familiar voice called his name. Turning, he stared blankly at the older boy standing next to him with eyes of worry.

"Kid? What's wrong?" The older brunet asked with a small frown before his eyes widened when Kai began to tear up. Suddenly, the younger boy jumped to his feet and leaped at him with a cry. "ONII-SAN!" Kai sobbed, burying his face into the older brunet's chest.

"Kai?! Hey, are you crying?!" He asked, pulling the shorter one away and noting his red-rimmed eyes and leaking tears. "What's wrong, Kai? Who do I need to beat up?"

Sniffing, Kai shook his head and blinked furiously before hiccuping. "N-No, it's just- just- Ikeephavingthesesexualldream saboutthesecartoonkids!" He wailed at long last causing the older boy to blink and sweat at the mess of words.

"Okay, Kai. Say that again but slowly." He ordered, rubbing the back of his head as his younger brother sniffled and began to explain.

"W-Well, Fuko got this game." He began and his older brother interjected. "Let me guess, Kingdom Hearts, right?"

Kai's eyes widened before he nodded in confirmation. "You know it?" He asked meekly with a tilt of his head as his brother blushed and scratched the back of his neck. "I suppose you could say that…" He mumbled before trailing off at the wide-eyed look his brother gave him.

"O-Okay…" Kai muttered before jumping when his brother petted him on the head and nodded to him. "Carry on."

Amber eyes trailed to the side as the smaller boy nipped at his bottom lip. "Well... F-Fuko and Sakura made me p-play it with them… and I began to notice t-things that were not supposed t-to be there…"

"Kai..." His brother started in serious tone, "Are you trying to tell me you're one of those nut jobs who can supposedly see the dead?"

"W-WHAT?! NO!" Kai cried, shaking his head and hands in denial, before his brother crossed his arms and nodded with a hint of relief. "Good. Carry on then."

Looking to the side once again, Kai continued his story. "A-And now… Every time I-I've seen one of t-the mains… t-that night I have... umm... d-dreams about them..."

"Dreams?"

"Hai, dreams..."

"As in dreams?"

"Dreams?"

"Yes, Dreams."

"Umm Onii-san… I don't know what that means..."

"Oh for goodness' sake-! Are you or are you not dreaming of fucking those boys?"

Kai's eyes widened once again before his face flushed red. "Umm w-well… I'm not t-the one w-who's umm…."

"Oh. You mean you're the one who's taking it up the ass?" The older brunet asked in clarification with a raised brow and an amusement smile playing on his lips as his brother blushed furiously and nodded meekly. "Well, it sounds like you've finally hit puberty. No worries. This happens to every person when their hormones dance." He finished with a nonchalant shrug.

Kai looked at the man in amazement. "S-So it's normal?" He asked with hope and his brother nodded in answer. "Yup."

"Even this mark?" Kai asked again, pointing at his newly acquired birthmark. His brother casted an eye over it before shrugging. "I suppose so."

Hopeful, Kai grinned and rubbed his eyes dry of leftover tears. ""Really? This is all normal then?"

"Yes, Kai. It's normal for a boy or a girl to fantasize about a cartoon character or even a game character. Some people even fantasize about doing the nasty with two or more people." His brother shrugged "It basically means you're growing up."

Kai let out a sigh of relief as he wiped the sweat from his forehead and smiled more happily as his brother shrugged again. "Don't know why it's Kingdom Hearts though. Maybe you're just attracted to its style? But, seriously, stop working yourself up over it."

The short brunet blushed and nodded in affirmation. "Alright…" He mumbled as his brother ruffled his hair in support. "Anyway, you should get on home. Mom's probably very worried about you by now." He said, making the other boy nod and smile. "Alright. See you later, Onii-san!"

And with that said, Kai spun around and ran off. The older brunet waved at him until he was out of sight before sighing, "Poor Kai. I hope he'll understand soon." With a huff, he smiled before turning and looking at the three people suddenly standing behind him. They were all around his age.

Groaning and rubbing his neck as a familiar sensation rolled up and down his skin, the boy glared. "Again?" He asked as one of the boys stepped forward. "Well, duh."

Another turned to look in the direction Kai had ran off to with a thoughtful frown, vaguely keeping as eye on his companions as they began to tease the Kai's brother. "Why didn't you tell him?"

"What was I supposed to say?" The brunet raised a brow in a sarcastic manner. "Hey, Kai~ Don't worry~ You're just intimately connected to Kingdom Hearts, that's all~ Yeah, right. That will go down so well with him, won't it?" He droned, rolling his eyes as the boy with spiky black hair stepped away and looked at his friend. "He has a point there. Kai's not ready to accept who he is and Sora, Roxas and Ven all know that."

"Yup! But even though they know that, it doesn't stop them from jumping him." The last boy laughed before yelping when the older brunet popped him on the head with an irritated blush. "I don't need nor want to know what my brother does with his time there."

Kai moaned softly as he let the hot water roll down his body, making him hiccup lightly.

Sighing in relief, he was so glad that everything that had happened and was happening to him was normal.

The boy closed his eyes and thought over what his brother had said before blushing. "Some people even fantasize about two or more people..." He mumbled shyly, glancing around as his face burned up even more.

After calming himself down, the brunet stepped out of his shower and grabbed one of his fluffy towels before stepping out of his bathroom and into his bedroom. Scanning his room, he noted the neatly wrapped package on his bed.

Shrugging, the boy walked over to it and sat down before pulling the package onto his lap. "Dear Kai, we picked this up on one of our travels and thought it might look cute on you. Love lots, Grandma and Grandpa..." The boy read before smiling and pulling off the brown paper to show a pair of folded up pajamas. Blinking, Kai laughed at the irony of it. His PJs have been going mysteriously missing after all.

Sighing, Kai stood and gently let his new PJs unroll to show a red button-up long sleeve shirt with matching long pants. Tilting his head, he turned the shirt around and noted the hood attached to the back.

His face fell though when he pulled at it and saw a pair of cat ears attached to it along with sewn-on bright blue eyes and a cat nose.

"Yes… Cute…" He muttered in reluctance before sighing and pulling the clothes over his tired and sore body. He also noted that his sleeves buttoned up into paw-like gloves and that his pants had a long tail attachment.

"Aww man…" Kai grumbled with a pout as he rubbed his hood-covered head, looking every inch a flustered cat attempting to groom himself, before he slowly stepped out the bathroom and glanced around. Luckily, there was no one there to see the spectacle he made of himself. Finally shrugging off his embarrassment, the boy stalked back into his bedroom and over to his large pale yellow bed.

Muttering under his breath, the brunet slid into the blankets and snuggled into the fluffy goodness when his brother's words came back to him.

"Some people even fantasize about doing the nasty with two or more people."

With wide eyes and red cheeks, he cried–"ONNI-SAN, YOU BASTARD!"–as he rolled over onto his stomach and covered his ears while whimpering.

La la la lalalalala la la~

Kai shivered as a cold breath blew over his body.

Laaa la la laaaaa lalalala~

Eyelids flickered slightly as another freezing cold breath blew over him.

Lalalalala laaaaa lalalala~

"Hmm?" A soft whimper escaped the brunet as he rubbed one eye; the other one twitched.

La la lalala la~

"Whaaa-?" Kai groaned before he slowly sat up as the soft singing surrounded him.

Lala la lala la la la laaaaa~

A yawn escaped his pale lips as he rubbed his eyes again and looked around. Everything was so fuzzy to him but one thing was for sure–it was cold, wet and… white.

"Snow?" Kai blinked and rubbed the rest of his sleepiness from his eyes before gazing around at the pure whiteness that surrounded him. Cupping his hands together, he blinked in confusion as the snowflakes fluttered onto his palms and melted away.

"Why is there snow in my room...? Wait..." He mumbled before he snapped to wakefulness as his eyes widened and he looked around once more. "This… isn't my room…!" His breath hitched. His bedroom was tidy and clean and without a single speck of dirt anywhere. His bedroom had books and clothes and most certainly did not have snow or candy trees. It had a creamy white ceiling, not a pure purple sky for goodness' sake!

Breathing in deeply, the boy forced himself to calm down as he slowly stood and scanned around him. His eyes soon caught sight of a sled sliding down the hill next to him. Narrowing his eyes to see through the drifting whiteness, he saw two small children on it–both were dressed in green and orange.

Suddenly, a large burst of wind roared from behind him, making the boy let out a surprised cry and shiver furiously. Kai wrapped his arms around himself and tried to stay positive through chattering teeth. "At least I'm somewhat covered." He said as he casted a speculative eye over his cat pajamas. "But maybe I should start going to bed in a sweater and jeans." He sulked, rubbing his arms in an effort to warm himself up.

Throughout his private mumblings, the brunet didn't notice that he had caught the attention of the two children when he had cried out. They had blinked when they spotted the boy clad in red spoke quietly between the two of them before coming to an agreement. With a nod, they turned their machinery-enhanced sled around and headed towards the shivering boy.

"Hey, you!" One of the children called out, making Kai look up at them. Both had soft blond hair and bright blue eyes. The one who had spoken was a girl; she had her blonde hair in pigtails behind her pointed ears and was dressed in a sleeveless green dress with an orange-and-yellow striped long-sleeve shirt underneath it along with matching tights that disappeared into laced-up black boots.

The other was a boy with messy blonde hair that was covered by a green elvish hat; he too had pointed ears and was dressed in similar garbs but with a vest and shorts in place of the dress.

"I-I... umm... yes?" Kai blinked shyly, making the young girl tilt her head before she leaned over to the boy. She whispered something or another that made the boy nod in agreement before he turned to look at the brunet. "What's your name?" He asked.

Kai blushed and smiled since it was the first time someone had asked for his name instead of knowing it beforehand. "M-My name is K-Kai." He licked his lips before frowning when the two children's eyes widened. They began to talk excitedly in hush-hush before turning their gaze back onto the boy. "You must come with us!" The girl squealed out, making the boy step back.

"Let me g-guess... You k-know who I am?" He muttered, making both of them giggle. "I suppose you could say that." The girl giggled some more while the boy quickly added, "We didn't expect you to come here though. Most people go to Halloween Town first."

"Halloween Town?" Kai asked, feeling confused, as the girl leapt from the brown sled and ran over to him. "Yup! People go there and then come here through the door." She smiled and grasped his hand, giggling at the fact it was like a cat's paw. "What door?" Kai asked, feeling even more confused as he let the little girl pull him onto the sled.

"Oh! That's right... You don't understand yet." The boy yawned, turning to look in front of him and tilting his head in thought. Kai noted the computer pad attached to the inside of the vehicle as he watched the boy type into the keyboard before he yelped when the shed suddenly lurched into action, making both of the kids laugh again.

"Yeah, so don't worry about it. You'll understand soon enough." The girl shrugged in clear amusement, making the brunet pout and look to the side in a moment of childishness.

It didn't last long though as they began to pass various sleds filled with differing blond children–all of whom had blue eyes and were dressed in green, orange and yellow.

His amber eyes took everything in with awe as they began to pass lanterns and snowmen.

Giggling in excitement, Kai gazed curiously at the herd of reindeer pawing at the snow-covered land. "Oh, the Boss likes them out and about so they can stretch their legs." The girl explained as she noticed him watching them. "The... Boss?" He repeated slowly, blinking in confusion when they looked at him in amazement.

"You don't know?" "Why, Santa Claus of course!" Both blonds replied, making Kai's eyes widen as if he were a child who just saw his superhero. "Santa Claus…" The brunet whispered, breathless with awe, before smiling as his amber eyes sparkled with excitement.

"I'm going to meet Santa Claus...!" He thought before laughing at how childish he sounded.

"Look! There it is!" The girl said, standing up and pointing ahead as the boy turned and saw a town made completely of candy houses. Red-and-white candy canes stuck out amongst the fluffy whiteness. Snowmen of all sizes and styles populated the area along with both decorated and real reindeer as lights of various colors shined from their places on houses and trees alike.

"This is so cool!" Kai gasped, nearly sparkling with exuberance as he took in the sight.

The young blonde girl giggled and smiled. "By the way, my name is Estelle and this is my older brother Etoile." She said, making brunet look up.

"Estelle and Etoile?" He repeated, making Estelle smile and nod while Etoile did a quick flick of his free hand, before bowing with a smile. "I'm Kai, but you probably already knew that."

"Yup~!"

Kai frowned. "Everyone seems to know of me… Can you tell me how you guys know?" He asked with a hint of desperation and carefully watched as both siblings looked at each other nervously. "Um, well, the only thing we can tell you is that you're supposed to be here and that everyone is very happy with you're arrival." Etoile said shyly before turning the sled into one of the parking sheds that lined up at the back of the town.

Kai sighed, making his hair flip lightly. "I figured as much." He groaned and shook his head before climbing out and licking his lips nervously as he watched Estelle climb out of the sled and smile reassuringly at him. "Hey, cheer up! You're going to meet Santa Claus, remember?" The brunet couldn't help but grin at that.

Etoile groaned as he hopped out of the sled and stretched before relaxing. "Right. So just follow us." He said, leading the brunet and his little sister out of the wood shed.

As the two kids… "Well, they're not really kids now, are they? They're Santa's elves…" Kai thought as he watched the two inconspicuously. Estelle pulled on his arm a little too hard as she led him through town. Many of the other elves stopped whatever they were doing and turned to look at him. Kai blushed as everyone smiled and waved at him; many even went up to him and asked how he was doing–to which he returned with a "Very well, thank you." He smiled at another blonde elf who had approached him along with a younger elf; both smiled and nodded at his answer before carrying on.

Kai blushed at his sudden popularity and sighed before looking up as he noticed he was being led into a large, and he meant LARGE, cabin that was covered in glowing lights that blinked every now and then.

The boy's jaw dropped in shock as the trio entered the house before he shut his mouth with a click of his teeth and scanned the many different pictures and decorations on the walls.

Etoile stopped and looked over at him. "Wait here. Me and Estelle will go talk to the Boss." He said to him before the two disappeared into one of the many wooden doors.

The brunet walked along the walls and looked at all of the different pictures until five cut-outs drew his interest. Walking towards them, he noted that they all looked kind of like mushrooms with arms.

The first one he looked at had black writing underneath it and was a cut-out of a figure with a round black face–no nose, no mouth and only two glowing yellow eyes. Actually, all four of them had faces like that but the one he was looking at had an orange mushroom-like hat and a long white cotton shirt that covered its legs. "Hm… White… Mushroom..." Kai read before giggling at the name. He then turned to the next one who was in a shy pose. "Aww~ Cute!" Kai giggled as he took in its small pink mushroom-like hat and long light-blue cotton shirt. "Yup. Super cute, Pink Agaricus…" He giggled some more and turned to the next one.

The next one had a purple mushroom-like hat and was also dressed in a long cotton shirt that covered its legs but was black in color. The brunet looked down at the writing. "Black Fungus…huh.." Kai read as his eyes flashing slightly before giggling again. He then turned to the next one; it had a yellow mushroom-like hat with a long dark blue cotton shirt. The brunet giggled yet again at the name. "… Rare Truffle…" He smiled before turning to the last one when his eyes widened and flashed in surprise.

The last one had a face like the others but with a round black mushroom-like hat and was wearing a long black coat with black and sliver buckles. Amber eyes widened as Kai read the name printed underneath it. "Organization XIII Mushroom..." He whispered as his mind flashed back to a blond boy dressed in a similar black cloak.

Clenching his fists, the brunet was suddenly overcome with sadness and despair. His stomach seemed to curl in itself as he felt the urge to cry. Quickly shaking his head, he knew why as he felt his beating heart. "I miss Roxy..." He thought sadly before sighing and looking away from the picture.

Suddenly, the brunet heard a soft click and turned to see a boy around his height walk out of a door at the end of the hallway. He seemed to be upset and angry about something as he slowed to a stop and glared out the large window.

Narrowing his eyes, Kai noted that the boy was dressed in a large red hat with white fur rimming the open edge and a white puff ball on the tip; it was pulled over the left half of his face. He was also wearing a red shirt with white fur lining the edges and sliver cross-like buttons going down the front of it. A faded brown belt with a silver buckle was wrapped around his waist and over the shirt and he wore brown gloves also lined with white fur around the cuffs and a matching pair of boots.

The boy pulled off his hat and gently ran his fingers threw his blond hair, making Kai's eyes widen as his heart jumped at sight of the boy. He knew him. Stepping closer, he scanned the boy once more and noted that his hair was straight and spiky, not fluffy and messy. He was sure of it now.

"Roxas!" He called out, making the blond jump and quickly turn to face him in surprise. His bright blue eyes widened. "Kai! What are you doing here?" He asked, putting his hat back on to cover the side of his face as he quickly walked over to him with a wide smile. "Not that I'm not happy to see you of course."

Kai smiled. "First time someone's surprised to see me. Normally it's 'I wasn't expecting you to turn up now.'" Kai said, quoting the same line he was told in the last couple of days. The blond smiled indulgently before his blue eyes travel up and down the brunet's clothes.

"Kitty-Cat." He grinned, making the boy blush and shrug. "Better than my underwear in this weather." The brunet laughed quietly before raising a brow. "Would it be weird to hug you right now?" He asked with a tilt of his head, making Roxas chuckle softly.

"No, it wouldn't." He smiled and raised his arms obligingly to the shy brunet who grin lightly and moved closer before wrapping his arms around the blond's waist and resting his head on the other's chest. Kai smiled as he felt the familiar warmth seeping through the soft fabric.

Roxas smiled softly at the sight. He couldn't believe that the brunet was here. He had figured that the boy would end up with his Somebody again or even Ven but it was a pleasant surprise to see that he had ended up here with him instead. His smile widened as he buried his nose into those soft brown locks and sighed in happiness.

After a couple more seconds, the two pulled away with warm smiles still on their lips before Kai blushed and leaned up to peck the blond on the cheek, making Roxas blush lightly. "I'm glad to see you again, Roxy~" Kai chirped earnestly before both jumped when the door that Roxas had come from opened to show an unfamiliar elf. "Hello!" She greeted with a smile before turning to the brunet. "My name is Dorothy. Mr. Claus would like to see you now, Kai." She informed before shifting her gaze onto Roxas.

Excited, Kai shrugged the action off and nodded with a smile. "Alrighty then! Thank you, Dorothy." He said before turning to look at the blond besides him. "Don't worry. I'll wait here for you to return." Roxas said with his signature smile.

Dorothy looked between the two before nodding and holding her hand out to the brunet. Kai smiled and took her hand as he quietly observed her appearance. She, like everyone else, had blonde hair and blue eyes though her hair was curly and framed her cherry-like face. She was dressed in a long green shirt with orange and yellow leggings.

"I'm ready." He said to her. Dorothy simply nodded and gently led the boy away from the Nobody and towards the door. "Just this way." She smiled and pushed the door open to reveal a large hall with another wooden door on the other side. This door had a Christmas tree carved into its surface.

"Just in there." She said, bowing and turning to a small blue door on the right side. "He's waiting for you so until another time..." That said, Dorothy disappeared through the blue door.

Kai gulped and slowly walked through the hallway and paused in front of the wooden door. Breathing deeply to steady himself, he raised a hand and knocked.

Barely a few seconds later, a deep but kindly voice was heard. "Yes, come in, Kai." The voice called through the door, making the brunet's heart jump in anticipation. Taking another deep breath, Kai slowly pushed the door open and stepped into the room. It was large but homely and had a simply grand fireplace that was lit up with beautifully dancing flames.

His eyes trailed away from the bright sight and towards a large mahogany desk. Sitting behind it was an large round man whose beard was long and white and whose hair framed his twinkling blue eyes. The man was dressed in his normal red suit and a matching hat as black gloves adorned his hands and part of his arms.

The man smiled warmly at the young boy. "Hello Kai." He greeted with a tilt of his head. "We weren't expecting you quite yet but that's alright." He chuckled and nodded his head as if he was agreeing with his thoughts. "A boy your age... I was very surprised when I learned that you hadn't stopped believing in me." He said, making the brunet blush and look to the side in embarrassment.

"Well… I… um…" Kai mumbled, trying to think of what to say to that before blushing deeply when the man laughed heartily. "Relax, Kai, you don't have to explain yourself." He smiled. "But I am happy to know that you still believe in me." He said before shaking his head. "Anyway, we're having a party tonight and I do hope that you can attend...?"

Surprised, Kai blinked for a moment before smiling with nervous excitement. "I-I… O-Of course, sir!" He finally chirped with a deep bow before looking up when the man laughed his jolly laugh. "Oh! Please call me Santa. Sir makes me feel so old."

"Ah… H-Hai, S-Santa." Kai giggled and smiled when Saint Nicholas pulled out two large scrolls and smiled at him. "Now, if you don't mind, I have to re-check my lists."

Kai blushed and bowed once again. "Of course!" He said before turning around and moving to leave.

Once he was out of the room, the shy brunet sighed and quickly rushed across the hall to the previous room he was in. Pushing the door open, he stepped through the doorway and frowned as his eyes searched the room.

Disappointment curled up in the pit of his stomach as he found that Roxas was no longer waiting for him. "Liar." He muttered before jumping as the same elf from before had walked in and was waiting for him with a smile on her lips. "Boss said to take you to your room." She explained at his startled look. Kai nodded slowly before asking, "Do you know where Roxy's gone?"

Dorothy blinked. "The Nobody?" She asked, making Kai frown in confusion. "Nobody? What's a Nobody?" He asked, scratching the back of his head as Dorothy blinked in surprise. "You don't know?" She asked, taking the boy by the hand and leading him through the cabin.

"A Nobody is a form without a heart. They're not supposed to exist but they're born from Somebodies. A Somebody is a person with a heart. Hmmm... Well, you're a Somebody." She explained softly as they stopped in front of another door. Dorothy glanced back at the pondering brunet. "A Nobody isn't supposed to exist, a Somebody is." The blonde concluded before pushing the door open. "This is your room for the time being. Have fun!"

Kai blinked as he watched the girl rush off before turning back. "So Roxy is a… Nobody…" He thought, walking through the door and looking around the room. And just like everything else, this room was covered in Christmas decorations.

Walking farther into the room, he saw that clothes were laid out on the bed and walked closer before blinking and picking up the paper found on top of them.

Running his eyes across the paper and the words, he blinked and blushed before putting them down. "So t-they've made some more..." Kai mumbled softly and picked up the shirt. It was a red hoodie that looked similar to his PJs but was lined with white fur. There was a pair of matching pants with it. Basically, it was a Christmas-themed version of his pajamas. Nipping at his bottom lip, he sighed and began to change into them.

Running his hands through his hair, Kai gazed around the room and caught sight of the old dark-colored desk in the corner of the room.

After a moment's thought, he walked over to it and ran his fingers over the rough wood. It was chipped and cracked. Glancing along the surface, his amber eyes came upon a drawer.

Pulling it open, he saw stacks of paper in different colors and pulled out a light yellow piece before taking note of the fancy writing. "In 2002, the Heartless came to Christmas Town and tried to take over. They would have succeeded had it not been for the Keyblade Master..."

Kai blinked and re-read the article. "Keyblade Master? And what's a Heartless?" He thought in confusion before turning to read more. After a while, the boy let out a disappointed sigh when he realized that everything else had to do with parties and such. There was no other information on the Heartless or the Keyblade Master.

Suddenly, a knock came from his door before it was pushed open to reveal Dorothy. "Kai, the party will start soon." She smiled as her round cheeks were painted pink. She glanced around before turning her gaze onto him and raised a hand to motion for him to follow. Kai tilted his head but smiled and followed her directions. "Alright." The girl guided him out the room and down one of the many halls once more.

"Um, Dorothy?" He started, fidgeting when she turned to look at him. "Hmm?" She wordlessly assented to his conversation starter before her blue eyes flashed at his question. "What's a Heartless?"

Dorothy seemed to grow pale though she hid it behind a tilt of her head and a shrug. "They're... not nice…" A pause. "But, well, after the war, a few of them join us... like the Mushroom Brothers." She amended as Kai thought back to the five cut-outs from before. "They work here?" He asked softly and the blonde nodded before speaking up. "Ah, here we go."

Blinking, the brunet turned to look at a beautifully designed golden door. He could hear many different voices chattering from behind it and turned to look at Dorothy who simple smiled back and pushed the door open to reveal a great hall filled with red decorations and green plants. Gentle lights and little statues were scattered around the hall.

There were also long wooden tables set up along the walls that were filled with many different treats and cups of drinks along with chairs. And in the middle of the room were crowds of elves and other creatures dancing and chatting. Heck, Kai can even see a duck dressed like a snowman!

Licking his bottom lip, he followed Dorothy into the room and quickly tried to hide in the corner of the hall, hoping to fade into the shadows.

His amber eyes scanned across the many different faces, trying to pick out a certain blond boy but failing. "Who are you looking for?" A voice suddenly asked from behind him, making him jump and turn as his eyes met with light-green eyes.

Blinking nervously, Kai tilted his head. "Hi...?" He mumbled quietly as he scanned the girl in front of him. She had long blonde hair that curled over her shoulder and around her chest. Her face, strangely enough, resembled that of a certain redhead he had met last week.

She was dressed in a red dress that stopped just above her knees and had a white fur rim and a few puff balls going down her front along with matching fingerless gloves that stopped above her elbows, deep red tights and matching boots.

"Hello." She smiled kindly at him and tilted her own head, making her blonde locks sway lightly. "I'm Namine, a friend of Roxas." She said. Kai's eyes widened at the name of his Nobody before asking anxiously. "Is he here?"

Namine licked her bottom lip before sighing. "Yes, he is. He's somewhere around here..." She giggled and ruffled her blonde hair before her green eyes lit up when another familiar girl suddenly rushed up to them.

She had short red hair that was curled and held back by an fur-rimmed headband and was also dressed in the same clothes as Namine except that they were black and the redhead had a light brown belt around her waist. Her boots were also longer and reached above her knees.

"Kairi!" Kai gasped with wide eyes when said girl stopped next to Namine. She quickly looped an arm around the blonde's and smiled. "Nice to see you again, Kai-chan."

Kai's eye twitched at the suffix. "Yeah, it's good to see you again..." He mumbled a bit dejectedly when both girls giggled before they leaned in and hugged him quickly.

"Namine." A female elf suddenly called, causing the blonde to turn in surprise before she nodded and smiled apologetically to the two. "Sorry but I got to go. I still have work to do." She said with a grimace before rushing off.

Kairi smiled as the blonde disappeared into the crowd before turning back to look at the confused brunet. "She's in charge of the decorations. She's very artistic after all." The redhead explained with a smile. The brunet wasn't sure but he suddenly saw a flash of emotion flicker through her eyes. It was almost like… regret…

The girl shook her head gently before turning as a larger woman walked up to them. This woman also had long blonde hair and bright blue eyes but she was short and plump though also dressed in a red dress. Kairi, upon seeing the woman, smiled and bowed. "Pleasure to see you again." She smiled sweetly at the woman before turning to the curious brunet. "Kai-chan, this is Mrs. Claus."

Kai's eyes widened. "As in Santa Claus' wife?" He asked with wonder, making the woman laugh. "Yes, I suppose you could say that." She answered, turning around and nodding to the other side of the room where Kai finally noticed the familiar round man sitting in a large brown chair and talking to another person who stood a little away from him with his arms clasped behind his back.

The boy had on a large black hat with white fur edges and a puff ball on the tip; it was pulled over the right side of his face. He was dressed in a matching black shirt with golden crown-like buttons lining the front and a faded brown belt with a golden buckle around his waist and over the shirt. He also wore brown gloves with white fur lining around the cuffs and matching boots.

Kai narrowed his eyes as familiarity tugged at him before they widened. "I-Is that?" He began in shock as Kairi giggled before calling out to the other boy. "Hey, Sora!" She shouted over the crowd and waved excitedly as the boy jumped and turned around before smiling brightly as his blue eyes landed on the two.

The spiky brunet turned back to Santa Claus and, after a few more words were exchanged, the large man began to laugh, nodding. Sora grinned before spinning around and rushing over to the two.

"Kai~!" He cheered and threw his arms around the smaller brunet's neck, causing the two to fall down with a thump. "Owwwww..." Kai whimpered as the redhead giggled at the two. Sora smiled cheekily at him and winked saucily before jumping up and holding his hand out to help the boy up. "Sorry 'bout that. I get excited too easily."

"Yeah, you've said it." The brunet mumbled quietly and rubbed the back of his head before flinching minutely. "I think I've pulled a muscle..." He thought, rubbing his leg lightly before looking up to meet the other's bright blue eyes.

Kai couldn't help but blush under the other's gaze and looked away. His heart began to pound as his mind flashed back to the last time he met with Sora.

Sora's grin widened as he watched Kai look away with a dark blush before he turned his gaze onto the giggling redhead. Calming down, she shook her head as if they were lost causes and smiled teasingly. "Well then, I'm going to go help Namine." She said casually, causing the flustered brunet to turn and look at her in confusion. "Alright then." Sora nodded and watched with a grin as she turned and ran off.

Feeling like he missed something, Kai could only blink before jumping when he felt a small hand grip his. He turned to see two small circular eyes staring up at him. It hit him straight away. There, watching him, was- "Pink Agaricus?" Kai asked as he saw the round pink mushroom-like hat.

"Hmm hm!" Pink Agaricus said in a cute, soft voice while doing a famous eye-smile before it made more cute sounds which only served to confuse the smaller brunet even more. "He wants to dance." Sora laughed at his puzzled expression. "He's asking if you want to dance with him."

Kai blushed and looked back at the pink mushroom who giggled and did a small dance to affirm Sora's interpretation before smiling. "S-Sure." Kai nodded and took hold of the creature's hand, allowing him to lead him out onto the dance floor.

"Whooo~" The mushroom giggled as the two spun around in circles before the creature did a small wiggle and began to jump around. Swaying to the beat, Kai giggled at his dance partner's antics and a familiar voice appeared. "May I cut in?" With a pleasantly surprised gasp, Kai smiled and turned around with bright eyes. "Roxy!" He squealed and hugged the blond before pulling away with pursed lips. "You lied."

Taken aback by the accusation, Roxas blinked in surprise. "W-What?" He asked, tilting his head and making his blond locks sway lightly. "You said that you'd wait for me outside the door..." Kai continued pouting as Roxas sighed and smiled lightly. "I had something to do." He said and began to move along with the brunet who frowned at the answer but didn't push it.

Kai blushed when he felt the other grind against him and moaned softly, making Roxas smile and suddenly press his slightly cold lips against Kai's who sighed into the kiss.

"You shouldn't do this out here." A voice cut in, making the two pull away and turn around in surprise. Kai blushed furiously when his eyes met a pair of jealous ones. "S-Sora...!" Kai thought, unsure of what to do, but Roxas simply smiled. "Relax. There's enough to go around." He replied cooly, pushing Kai into the other who suddenly had a foxy grin on his face before he looped an arm around Kai's waist and claimed his lips.

Kai shivered when the other pulled away. Bright blue eyes sparkled with excitement as the taller brunet turned to the blond and smirked cheekily. Roxas merely rolled his eyes before smiling at the nervous brunet who flushed under the pair's heavy gazes before yelping when Sora suddenly grabbed his arm and began to pull him towards the doors.

Roxas sighed at his counterpart's impatience before chuckling to himself and quickly following suit. "Sora, can't you wait until we're actually in the room?" He mused as he watched the brunet run his hand down Kai's front, breath hitching slightly at the breathless whine. Sora looked up and smiled in mischief. "How can I help this?"

"What's g-going on?" Kai asked, forcing himself to pull away from one pouting Sora. "Nothing much~" The blue-eyed brunet sang as Roxas shook his head at his Somebody before turning to look at the amber-eyed one. "We just want to talk." He said carelessly as Sora snickered and nodded in agreement. "Yeah, 'talk.'"

A bit wary at that, Kai hummed under his breath before taking a step back. "J-Just talk, right?" He asked again as his eyes glanced between the two. "That's right. Just talking." Roxas said, sending a warning look to the taller brunet who rolled his eyes and mouthed "fine" back to the blond.

After a few seconds, the brunet nodded decisively. "Alright." Kai said and allowed Roxas to gently take his hand and lead him to a door at the end of the hall.

Sulking a bit, Sora grumbled under his breath but followed the two nonetheless. "Hey, this is your room, right? Kai?" Sora asked as the trio stopped in front of the large brown door.

Kai blinked and nodded. "Yeah. I'll be staying here in the meantime." He answered, trailing off and slowly pushing the door open. Kai walked in and sat down on his bed before looking up at the two boys gazed around the room with vague interest.

Deeming it long enough, Sora turned to Roxas and gave him a look. "Now?" He asked, making the blond sigh and roll his eyes before nodding. "Fine."

"YAY!" Sora cheered before leaping at the brunet who squeaked and fell backwards onto the bed. In a single movement, the taller brunet straddled the smaller one's waist and pinned his hands down before suddenly ravaging his prize.

"Wha...!" Kai gasped when Sora pulled away and smiled happily. "I-I thought w-we were only going to t-talk?!" Kai asked, flustered as he glanced between the two in an almost accusing manner. "We are." Sora said matter-of-factly before nipping at Kai's neck, causing him to shiver in pleasure and blush brightly.

A breathless mew left his lips when Sora tugged at the bottom of his shirt and began to pull it upward. "S-Sora…" He whimpered when his shirt was finally tugged over his head. Said brunet simply sent him a smirk before leaning back down and using his skilled tongue.

Amber eyes fluttered in pleasure as the brunet arched his back when Sora ran his tongue around Kai's rapidly hardening nipples.

Kai's eyes glazed over as he looked up at the ceiling before his vision was overtaken by gentle blue orbs. "R-Roxy..." He whispered as the blond sent him a soft smile and leaned down to press his lips against Kai's.

Roxas moaned softly against the brunet's lips and flicked his hot tongue against those plump lips as Kai blushed more and shyly opened his mouth to let the blond into his hot cavern. His hand clutched the blanket under him as Kai's tongue danced with Roxas' and his chest felt like it was pleasurably on fire.

When Roxas finally pulled away, he giggled softly at the other's flushed face, causing the smaller brunet to yelp and look away.

Sora finally sat up and wiped his mouth with a grin. "Roxy, let's play."

The blond smiled at the cheeky brunet and nodded in agreement. "What should we do first?" He asked, glancing down at the pouting uke. "Don't I g-get a say i-in this?"

"Not really!" Both boys laughed and looked at each other before nodding in agreement.

Amber eyes widened when Kai felt his pants being pulled away. "H-Hey!" He squeaked loudly when Sora began to pull them down his long pale legs, making him shiver and whimper.

"Lookie what I've got~" Sora singsonged as he curled his hand around the growing member as Kai let out a cry and arched his hips.

Roxas smiled and crawled around the flushed submissive and over to the blue-eyed brunet as the latter smirked before turning his attention back to the brunet.

The blond scooted next to the other, allowing his blue eyes to drink in the delicious sight before he turned back to Sora and gripped the boy's moving hand. "Let's do the other thing."

"The o-other t-thing? W-What other t-thing?" Kai yelped as his amber eyes flickered between the two.

Sora smirked more and nodded. "Yeah!" He said excitedly before leaning down and nipping at Kai's left ball.

"Nyah~" Kai gasped more when the blond leaned down, licking the right ball.

Kai's back arched and he tried to jerk away from the two mouths–one hotter than the other.

Kai shivered and moaned when he felt both of his small balls being tugged, licked and suckled. Closing his eyes tightly, the brunet shivered again and bit down hard on his bottom lip before his back arched and his amber eyes snapped open. "W-Wha-?"

Roxas tugged on the top of Kai's foreskin, his blue eyes filled with determination. "Mine~"

Sora's eyes narrowed as he pouted before leaning forward and nipping at the other side.

Both boys tugged on the skin before releasing it and giggling at the expression of the brunet's face. "Y-You… both of y-you…" He could barely speak as his amber eyes teared up, staring at the bright red member.

Sora glanced at the amber-eyed boy before rising to his knees and tugging down his own pants. His blue eyes flashed over to the smaller brunet before moving to the blond.

Roxas glanced at his other's member and breathed deeply before copying and pulling off his own pants. His blue eyes glanced at the hyper boy before looking away with a blush.

Sora grinned and looked over at Kai. "Wanna see something hot?" He asked mischieviously with a foxy grin as Kai tilted his head in wonder.

Amber eyes widened when Sora suddenly pulled the blond towards him, smashing their lips together, as they began a hot, passionate make out session.

"I… I… Sora… R-Roxas...!" He gasped as he watched the two rub their erections together, moaning in pleasure.

Roxas pulled away from the brunet and blinked in a daze before blushing and turning to look at amber-eyed boy who whimpered and tried to look away but failed miserably.

Sora turned to look at Kai and smirked before crawling towards him and running his fingers along the pulsing cock standing up on end. "Oh? Did that turn you on more?"

Kai squealed when the boy pinched the tip and his eyes widened even more when Roxas moved to crawl over the brunet. "I believe he is." He smiled over at Kai before looking down in thought.

Nodding to himself, Roxas placed his knees on both sides of Kai's hips with his ass pushed out. "Sora? Could you?"

Sora glanced at the blond before smiling and nodding. "Sure~" He laughed and crawled around the blond. His blue eyes scanned his other's bottom until stopping on the puckered hole. Leaning forward, Sora gently ran his tongue around the hole.

"Hmmm…" Roxas moaned softly as his eyes fluttered before he looked down at the gaping boy underneath him and leaned forward, claiming the smaller boy's lips once again.

After a moment, the blond pulled away and looked back at Sora who had leaned back, wiping his mouth as his eyes twinkled. "There. You're ready to go."

Roxas smiled in thanks before leaning back and arching his back. He gently grasped Kai's hardened member and began to lower himself down onto it. "Ah~"

Kai watched with wide eyes as he was swallowed up by the blond's ass. His back arched at the sensation as he was soon surrounded by coolness and heat. "A-Ah… R-Roxy~"

Tears built up in the corners of Roxas' eyes and he gasped when Kai was fully in him as his own back arched. His lips parted slightly with a low breathy moan as the blond threw his head back and closed his eyes.

Sora hummed softly to himself, leaning back and running his hand up his thigh to the hardened length between his legs. He gently began to stroke himself as he watched the blond begin to rock against the other's hips. Blue eyes flashed with heat and desire and he moaned softly, taking in the sight. The blond smiled back at him before pulling Kai to his chest and rolling onto his back, effectively switching their position.

"Ah...!" Kai whimpered when he suddenly felt the blond part his cheeks.

"Room for you." Roxas said breathlessly before moving his head to Kai and pulling him into a kiss as Sora moved to kneel behind the moving pair.

Leaning down, Sora ran his tongue around Kai's pink hole, making said boy jerk at the feeling. Roxas moaned at the sudden movement and tightened his legs around Kai's hips before Sora pushed right in, slicking the smaller brunet's walls before leaning away.

"Ready?" Sora whispered, leaning against Kai's back and running his fingers through the boy's brown locks before gently pushing in.

Kai's eyes widened at the intrusion and he let out a muffled cry as he felt Sora fully inside him. "I-I…" He gasped, arching his back and jerking his hips forward when the other brunet began to rock against him.

Roxas smiled as he felt Kai being pushed forward and snapped his hips up against the boy in response. "Are you alright, Kai-chan?"

The brunet whimpered. His heart was thumping harshly. He couldn't believe this was happening.

He'd admit it. He liked yaoi. But he had always… always been against threesomes, especially when his favorite couples would suddenly decide that they wanted another person.

But damn, it felt good.

Really... really good….

Closing his amber eyes, he let a soft pleasure-filled moan escape his lips as he felt Sora push back against him and Roxas push up against him making his body rock between the two.

"I-I feel… I-It f-feels…" Kai gulped and his breath coming out in short, rapid puffs as he flushed a darker red.

Sora let out a breathless laugh. "Good? Amazing? Awesome? So many words." He grunted before burying his face into Kai's neck and humming. "Well… I-I think it f-feels damn right a-amazing."

Roxas smiled and nodded in agreement. "Y-Yeah. Kai, y-you feel so good in me..."

Biting his bottom lip, Kai felt tears build up in the comers of his eyes at the over whelming pleasure that swept through his body. "I-I…." He gasped, feeling that strongly familiar sensation building up within him.

"S-Shit… I'm g-gonna…" Sora moaned as the two counterparts began to speed up, rocking their hips desperately against their precious brunet who gasped at the speed and friction.

Kai dug his fingernails into the bed underneath the blond as the latter arched his back, causing Kai to thrust deeper into him and making said boy moan loudly and shiver.

Roxas clenched his eyes tight and pushed up against the two above him while Sora bit his bottom lip hard, drawing blood, as he pushed down against the brunet.

Kai let a loud cry when he felt hot liquid enter his backside and the same liquid shot up onto his stomach though it was slightly cooler. A shudder later and the smaller brunet finally climaxed after the two before he fell lax against the Nobody.

Sora breathed heavily and looked down at Roxas before pulling out and rolling onto Kai's right side while Roxas gently lifted the sleepy brunet up and placed him into between them.

Kai's chest raised and fell with each breath. His amber eyes fluttered open and close as he licked his dry lips before he let out a soft whimper when both boys rolled over and rested their heads on his shoulders.

Sora looked up with a droopy smile. "It's alright, Kai… Sleep now..."

Roxas nodded and poked his cheek. "Yeah, we'll see you again…"

Kai nodded sleepily and let his eyes finally flutter shut. His blush began to lighten as his chest slowed to a steady rhythm. His soft body began to flicker in and out...

A groan left his lips and the brunet suddenly sat up in alarm. His body shivered and he sighed in irritation. "GODDAMN IT! Maybe I should get sleeping pills or something…" He thought to himself, looking at clock and throwing himself back into his bed.

He huffed and blew his hair out of his face. His amber eyes were narrowed in thought before closing. He muttered to himself in annoyance. "Or maybe I should go see a therapist…"

_**Note: you like it? then review if yah want more^^**_


End file.
